Burnt Flowers
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: Alphia A different story for the Alphia lover. Events set to take place after Albel's solo ending. Connections are made between dragons, villains, heroes, and two people from different worlds. A new legend is born in myth.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Yeah, I know…now I have almost too much 'in progress', but I hit writer's block on the others and got a sudden idea for another story. This Alphia fic will be a bit different than my others. I'm not sure exactly of the genre of this but I think it fits more into the fantasy/adventure category. Yes, there will be romance but it won't be till further down the line.

Ideas for various parts of this story steam from other fics I have read. I've read numerous fics related to Albel's solo ending. I can not think of all of them so I want to give a general thanks to those who have inspired me. Sorry if I can't remember the specific fic or author, I read a lot. So, if any part of this reminds you of your fic let me know and I'll add recognition if it's one I've read (which is very likely). Right now the only author I can think of who was among those to inspire this is keeki with her fic '**A Light in the Darkness**'.

And just for the record, I wasn't going to post this. I wanted to update/finish up something else first, but there's just no inspiration right now and I think this one's really interesting and adds that 'something different' that Alphia fics seem to have. Plus, I've already got the next three chapters wrote – I'll just wait to post them when I can edit them.

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part One

_Nel: An old legend says people used to live in these mountains._

_Maria: With the dragons?_

_Fayt: They probably had some way of communicating with them._

--------o--------

Of those who roamed the lands, there was a tribe who lived in harmony with the dragons. They were the rulers of the world whose rein ended 600 years ago. The tranquility of paradise was lost to a war. It was a war which pitted good against evil.

Many legends surround the tribe whose glory was lost and whose history was skewed. Some scholars hypothesize that the Dranclan Tribe was the cause of their own fall. It is fact that they possessed a greater knowledge of runology than any could wish to posses. Probably more than any should posses.

Few texts have been unearthed about the Dranclan. What is known is little. They lived with the dragons in a society build on that friendship. Their runology was increased because of the common thread in their bloodline that linked them to the dragons. In a sense, the people of the Dranclan carried in them the blood of a dragon.

Paradise was a way of life until The Lost Ones waged war for dominance. The Lost Ones were once members of the Dranclan that sought only power. They were controlled by their greed. The Chief saw the evils of their plans and set to stop them at all cost.

The cost had been the extinction of the tribe. Humans and dragons drifted apart until the ability to communicate had been lost. The events which took place in that war were too lost. No record was found to help historians. It is a mystery. No one knows more than that of the Dranclan Tribe.

Only one clue was left behind. On a stone tablet in the heart of a long forgotten ruin rests a transcript.

_**By the punishment of one, another shall reveal the way. Once of freedom, a soul will unwillingly take the life of the final heir. By the blood a river will form and liberate the dark. Hope rest with the gate keeper and the key. They alone have the way to snuff out the dark and restore the light.**_

_**The one to open the door may be the only hope to aid in evil's fall. Should the key see what is within, the doors to hell will be shut forever. Should the key fail, the gate keeper will fall to the temptation of dark and all life will face a peril unmatched.**_

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Sophia tapped her fingers a few times on the desk. Chewing on her bottom lip; she allowed her face to become askew. The screen in front of her seemed to taunt her. She stared at the problem almost unblinking. It was nothing more than a single math problem.

Of course it was a whole paragraph long and would required five different equations to complete…but it was only _one_ problem. It was the one thing that stood between her and her finished homework. She began to wonder, as she had often, why she had insisted on going straight into college instead of taking some time off.

The answer was clear. She missed everyone too much and needed something to distract her.

"Fiddlesticks!" she exclaimed slamming the lid down to close the small computer. Her scowl gave way to a smile as she giggled. Ever since she had heard the said phrase it never ceased to amuse her. For that reason she used it to lighten her own mood.

Standing up she did a series of stretches before turning toward the door. Perhaps a small break would help? A snack and a glass of milk – or better yet, coffee. Yes, that was what she needed.

She treaded across the room; shaking her left leg as she went to help the blood flow. She stopped at her door when the framed photo caught her eye. It was a photo she cherished; featuring all the friends she had made and left only a few months ago. Behind the glass at her finger tips she was frozen in time, back on Elicoor with them all. In this picture she never had to leave them. The fond memories of that day left a smile on her lips.

"_Come on," Fayt pleaded with Albel. "Just one and then you can leave."_

_Albel simply frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to budge._

_Fayt sent a helpless look to the group._

"_Sophia?" Maria whispered in her ear. "Perhaps you can help?"_

"_Huh? Me?" Sophia whispered back. "You think so?"_

_Maria nodded. "Albel's being stubborn again. He seems to listen to you whether you notice or not."_

_Sophia smiled slightly. She had noticed but it only confused her. Understanding the man was something she wondered if was ever possible. "I'll try."_

_She moved slowly to the pair and flashed Fayt a warm smile. He returned her silent question with a nod of approval._

_Being sure to make her presence known, she noisily approached Albel and slipped her arm through his. She met his glare with a simple smile._

"_It won't take long. Promise. It's so we can always remember this day."_

_He grunted at her but made no effort to fight her gentle tug back to the group. Once everyone was in place, Marietta took the picture._

She ran her fingers over the glass tenderly. In the picture she still had her arm in his. At the time she wanted to be sure he wouldn't back out. Looking back at the photo, for what had to be the thousandth time, she once again caught the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Sometimes she would get lost just staring at that smile; trying to interpret it.

The familiar hypnotic motion had just taken hold of her when her communicator snapped her back to reality. She grabbed the device hastily; recognizing Fayt's ring.

He was still on Elicoor and his calls were not as frequent as she would like. Sometimes she was used as a way for members of the group to make contact with each other. Thanks to her connection gene, any of the group could contact her despite the distance between them. Elicoor was too far from Earth for even the newest of technologies to allow any contact with a simple communicator.

Determined not to feel like a freak, Sophia accepted her ability as a gift and not a reminder of how different she was from everyone else.

"Hello," she answered cheerfully. She hoped he had called to talk to her and not to get in touch with Cliff again.

"Sophia…" his voice was weak. She could hear him choke back a sob.

She adjusted the settings to display so she could see him. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes. She could tell he had been crying and had slept very little. Something was seriously wrong; she knew it instantaneously.

"Fayt? What's wrong? Talk to me."

"We were up all night… There was nothing we could do…" His voice trailed off as his mouth continued to move.

She swallowed hard refusing to lose control over herself. Seeing Fayt as he was nearly sent her into a frenzy of tears. Her mind immediately turned to Nel. The last time she had talked to him, he was accompanying Nel on a mission.

"Is it Nel?" Her voice started strong but ended in a squeak. She flinched at the expected response.

He shook his head. "N-no. It's Al-bel."

His statement sent her into a mild state of shock. The last person she expected to get a call about was Albel. He had always seemed so indestructible to her.

"Albel? Fayt, what happened to him?"

Fayt chocked back another sob and shook his head lightly. "Call Cliff… get everyone to Elicoor. I-I…"

"Okay Fayt. I'll call Cliff and we'll talk about this when we get there."

He gave her a thankful nod through his melancholy expression and ended the communication.

Sophia couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the screen. She wanted to know what was going on. She almost screamed at the inanimate device. She couldn't help but to feel the need to know about Albel.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. For Fayt to be in that kind of state it would have to mean Albel was – no, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to call Cliff. Suddenly, she didn't want to know anything.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

His head hurt. It was nothing new – it had hurt for days. He supposed it was due to hunger. They only gave him enough to keep him alive; nothing more. He couldn't fathom why he was kept alive and at the moment he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything.

Occasionally he heard _them_ talk. Sometimes they taunted him. He would only catch a word here and there. His world had stopped making sense. Words spoken had no meaning to him. They were words he knew. The language was his own but their meaning escaped him. It had stopped bothering him. Nothing bothered him. He had become an empty shell and he didn't fight it. Not anymore.

He had fought at first. He had fought hard. Regardless, he lost.

Sitting on the floor, his eyes never left the ground between his legs. What little life had once dwelled behind his irises was dulled over. Death would be a welcome release.

A shadow crossed over the stone floor which held his gaze. He didn't flinch. It was the prince of them. He came often to check on him for some reason he couldn't understand. The prince never said a word. Every time before he just stood there for minutes before trudging away.

This time he spoke.

"It would seem things are closer to my liking."

He didn't respond. Sitting still he was the perfect personification of a statue.

The prince spoke again. "The way to free my people is closer to my control. And you…you are simply my tool. My, my. I doubt you have any clue as to your mother's heritage. But of course, your kind has always been dimwitted. Nothing more than cattle."

The prince finished his speech with a soft purr.

He barely noticed the prince's shadow as it moved away. Once again he was alone in silence. Once again he didn't care.

He doubted he would ever care again.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

She packed lightly. Her mind swarmed around thoughts of anything not related to the trip she was about to take. She wanted to think about anything besides Elicoor.

She had a bad feeling about this. Trying not to dwell on her gut instinct, she threw a few select garments into her bag. One dress, two pairs of pants, three shirts (one long sleeve and two sleeveless), socks, two pairs of shoes (one to match the dress, the other to accommodate travel by foot), and the bare necessities to keeping up her hygiene. She scanned her room one last time for anything else she may need. Her eyes stopped their wandering when she spotted the photo hung carefully on the wall.

The photo wasn't big, but she had felt hanging it by the door added to the significance of it. After a small deliberation, she snatched it off the wall and packed it carefully between the folds of clothes. She closed bag and sat it by the door to her room.

With that done she showered and dressed. She thought it only appropriate to don her battle garb for a return trip to Elicoor. It was comfortable and designed for combat. She hoped she wouldn't have to fight again; but despite the fact the outfit was used for battle – it held many fond memories. She needed those memories.

With a few quick key strokes, she sent her homework to her professor along with a note stating there was a family emergency she had to tend to. She had already talked to her parents and directed her professor to send them any questions he might have.

With everything set, she hung her bag over her shoulder. Adjusting her staff to accommodate the load, she set out. The house was quiet as always. Humans were creatures of habit. As soon as things had settled down after Luther's attack, her parents had resumed their normal life style of indulging in their careers. She didn't blame them, but it was lonely none the less.

For the first time in months the walls around her seemed to close in. Taking the steps two at a time, she made it downstairs just seconds before her communicator rung. This time the ring belonged to Cliff.

She detached the device from her belt and opened it. "Yeah?"

"We're in position to transport you onboard. Everything set to go."

Sophia glanced around at the walls of the silent house. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Before she could blink she was onboard the Eagle II. Unlike its predecessor, it was larger and more along the size of the Diplo.

"Welcome aboard, Sophia. We have a chair for you right there."

Sophia smiled at Mirage as she sat in the chair indicated. Without a word, Mirage set the Eagle II into gravitic warp.

"So," Cliff said turning in his chair to face Sophia. "All you know is something's up with Albel, huh?"

Sophia nodded. "That's it."

"Can't say I ever liked the guy much; but that's not to say I wanted something to happen to him."

Sophia remained silent as she listened to Cliff. It was at that moment she understood that her two comrades in the ship felt the same way she did. No one was really looking forward to this trip.

Most of the trip was spent in silence. For the first few hours Cliff chatted off an on. After a while Sophia reclined her chair and decided on a nap.

_-She sat quietly on the bridge outside of Arias. The breeze floated lazily through her hair, causing her bangs to lightly tickle her face. She didn't bother to brush her hair away as she watched the scattered clouds drift by.-_

_-In the distance over the water lightning crashed. A storm moved in suddenly as perky white clouds were chased away for swollen grey clouds. Sophia sat straight up, expecting the rain to come at any moment. But it didn't. Instead the sun dimmed and the once bright day took on the mask of night.-_

_-It was dark. Too dark to be night. She jumped off the bridge and turned to the town. Nothing; she could see nothing but black. She took a small step forward; clutching her fist to her chest. The once gentle breeze had died. The air had once felt fresh, but that was replaced with a stagnant scent. Suddenly she knew she wasn't outside anymore.-_

_-"That's it," a soothing, unfamiliar voice called out to her. "This way. Just a bit further, dear."-_

_-She paused, catching her breath. The voice was alluring but laced with evil undertones. It was seductive yet frightening.-_

_-"Why do you hesitate, dear? Come this way. I'll let no harm come to you. You are precious to me."-_

_-She shook her head slowly. "No," she replied softly.-_

_-"Do not fear me. I need you."-_

_-Her heart began to pump until she could feel her pulse in her throat. The fear that had her sunk to her gut. "No!"-_

_-"You will obey!" His voice was no longer alluring. It was repelling, and sent chills down her spine. "If you will not come to me, then I will come to you."_

"NO!"

Sophia jerked upright in her chair. Her breaths came out raged and sharp. A single bead of sweat found its way down her temple. She was unable to focus her vision for a few seconds.

"Sophia?"

She turned to Cliff and swallowed. "It…it was just a bad dream."

"Okay," he said softly nodding his head. "Well, we're almost there."

She massaged her temple with her fingers. "Good." She was ready to get out of the chair. She wanted to walk and stretch, but that would be impossible until they landed.

"We'll be landing close to Arias. We just got word that Maria landed only an hour ago."

"Well, the first thing I want when we land is a drink."

Cliff gave her an odd look that caused her to giggle. "No, I mean water. Not _that_ kind of drink." She forced a smile. For some reason at that moment 'that kind of drink' didn't seem like such a bad idea.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Elena studied the transparent orb as it flickered. She paced the floor in loose circles; her eyes never drifting from the crystal. Within the sphere, dim colors swirled like smoke faintly under a surface of glass. A knock at her door was the only thing that tore her trance from the object.

"Yes, come in," she called to the door. She spoke with no trace of the apprehension that infested her gut.

The door opened to reveal Evia. He entered the room quietly. On his heels was Aqua; as she was never far from her father's side.

"Elena, your note sounded urgent." His voice rolled eloquently from his lips. Despite the new life he had chosen, his noble heritage would always show.

"Yes, it would seem that the time we feared is closing in on us. The Envisage Orb has signaled the beginning of the end."

Evia approached the orb and scrutinized it. "Aqua? What do you see here?"

The young girl sauntered from behind him and to the table. Lifting up on her toes, she peered at the orb roughly the size of her own head. Her large innocent eyes stared curiously at the unformed images that danced within the orb's casing.

"It looks like a man. He's a prince, but a very bad prince. I think he wants to slay the dragons."

Elena knelt down at the girl's side and patted her back encouragingly. "Do you see anything else?"

The girl squinted and leaned in closer. "Oh, I see someone else. It's a girl. She's in trouble."

Evia leaned on the table and exchanged glances between the orb and his daughter. "A girl? Could she be somehow connected to the Dranclan Tribe?"

Aqua shook her head and looked up at her father. "Nope. She's not able to talk to the dragons. She's just a girl…but there's something different about her that makes her special."

Elena smacked her lips together. She rose and made her way to the bookshelf on the near wall. She didn't need to search to find the books she sought. Plucking them down one by one, she pilled them in her arm. Once she had all the volumes she required, she plodded back to the table. "We should set out immediately. Cornelius is currently in Peterny. We'll seek him out first. After that we will travel to Airyglyph and find Osman."

Evia scooped Aqua up into his arms. "We will go ready ourselves."

"No," Elena shot back almost too quickly; causing Aqua to flinch and burry her face in her father's neck. "You must stay here. As far as we can tell, Aqua is to one day inherit the throne."

Evia chuckled. "I'm fully aware of that. But, it is the same ability she has to be heir that will also aid us in our journey. I doubt that Aquaria herself would be in any position to accompany us. We'll need someone who can see the images. Right now Aqua is the only one. Besides, what good would it do to protect her if the kingdom she may rule one day is destroyed?"

Elena nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Go pack. I'll have a carriage ready to leave within the hour."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) For the purposes of this story I made Aqua to be around the age of 6. I'm not sure of her age in the game but I needed her to be a young girl here. I also took the liberty of creating a new historic event for Elicoor. Details on that will be provided in later chapters.

The next chapter is much more exciting. It'll be out sometime early next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, this one may turn a little 'dark' given the situation. As for Albel giving up…there's a time lapse that took place before Sophia gets to Elicoor.

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes- _

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers 

Part Two

If ever there was a time he was going mad, it was now. He was sure of his instability as he concentrated all his energy on the ground below him. Thanks to the state they kept him in, he had to focus hard to keep his mind on one thing at a time.

He was on the edge of dieing from hunger and dehydration. A side from that, he was certain that the shackles holding him drained him of strength. Regardless of his predicament, he could feel something was about to unfold. The ground under the stone he was perched on seemed to move with life. He could feel the vibrations; subtitle and barely noticeable.

-You feel it do you not, child?-

If he had the strength he would have grunted. He ran his dry tongue over cracked lips; keeping his stare on the ground.

-Lose not hope. There is still a way to turn his plans against him.-

-And what do you know?- He swayed his head and closed his eyes.

-I know much. Much more than you could comprehend.-

Of all the times to talk in riddles, he was in no mood to listen. –You far outdo the old man, Kelino.-

A soft chuckle echoed in his head. –And you, Albel, would do wise to listen to your elders.-

Using what little strength he had, Albel smirked weakly. –I'm not the one trapped in metal.-

-Ah, but you are trapped none the less. Perhaps if you had listened to the tales your mother told, you would understand what it is you currently face.-

Albel bit his lip, causing the cracks to reopen and bleed once more. –I told you I wish not to speak of her. She left us and never returned. Her worth can't even be measured.-

He could hear a sigh of placid frustration as Kelino responded. –Would you be willing to know exactly why she left you and your father? Would you be willing to hear the story or would you dismiss my words as fiction? I alone know the truth of Kinella Whinel.-

-Bah. You speak nonsense. I know of no Kinella.-

-No, you wouldn't. She used another name while amongst those in your world. I'm sure you would know of a Janita? Me thinks that name would ring with familiarity.-

Albel lifted his blood shot eyes up to peer at the sword which hung on the wall across from him. If his throat was not so dry and he had a voice he would have spoken directly to the _item._ –As I said, I wish not to speak of her.-

-You, child, will be the death of all. Wrapped up in your own self so can do little good. Surely this is a trait earned thus from your father. Your heritage by him has dominated that from your mother.-

Albel refused to respond. Closing his eyes he allowed his head to bow back down to the floor.

-If the Chief were here today he would confirm you as a disgrace to the tribe.-

He didn't care to make sense of the sword's meaningless jabber. Right now, sleep was looming on him and he did nothing to fight it. He did not know how much time had passed, but he knew a lot of it had recently been spent in dreams. Though not always pleasant, they were an escape from his darkened reality.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Mirage led them to the door. Because the Eagle II was a 'recreational' craft, it was not installed with the technology to orbit the planet unattended. The small crew (consisting of Mirage, Cliff and Sophia) had to land. Mirage had landed the craft in the eastern corner of the Palmira Plains.

It was a short walk to Arias. Cliff followed Mirage and Sophia followed Cliff. With every step her heart beat relentlessly. Sophia both anticipated and dreaded getting to the town. There is where the truth would be shared. That's when she would learn what exactly had happened to Albel.

When they reached the bridge leading into town, it took all her strength to keep up with Cliff's normal strides. The scared little girl in her wanted to stop and stay on the bridge. She didn't want to know what was going on. She wanted to remain frozen in time – right there at that exact moment.

She turned her head back and forth, trying to ignore her inner thoughts of running. Her head swept to the left, and then to the right before stopping her dead in her tracks. She was staring at the exact spot she had sat in her dream. As if carried on the wind, a gust of air blew past her as vivid images reincarnated themselves in her memories.

She trembled as she hugged herself. Nervously she scanned the sky over the water. It was only a small relief that the sky remained clear. There were no signs of a storm.

"Sophia!"

She twitched, startled by the voice. Breaking her stare she looked at Cliff who was already across the bridge. Warmth flooded her face as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. I…got distracted." She jogged the distance between them.

He watched her as she made her way to him. "You sure you okay? You don't seem to be yourself."

She let out a snort followed by a short giggle. "I'm just nervous about this whole trip."

Mirage circled back around Cliff and rested her arm across Sophia's shoulders. With a gentle tug, she led the girl through the streets. "That's understood. Just remember that we are here and we'll be able to help each other out."

Sophia smiled up at Mirage, thankful for the woman's calming presence. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Mirage simply nodded before dropping her arm back to her side. Sophia was disappointed that the comforting embrace had ended but realized that they had already reached their destination. Mirage and Sophia waited as Cliff knocked on the mansion's door.

With in seconds the door was answered. A woman smiled at them and welcomed them in. Sophia recognized the woman as the one called Farleen. Sophia entered behind the two Klausians and bowed her hello to the purple haired woman. Farleen bowed back and that's when Sophia noted the melancholy hint to her smile.

Her stomach dropped from under her. The time was quickly approaching to learn the truth. Once again she was overcome by an overwhelming urge to run from it all – though she wasn't sure what 'all of it' really was.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

When Elena returned to the carriage with her last load, she had not expected to find Evia and Aqua there and ready. She simply nodded at the pair as she deposited her final bag into the back and secured it in place.

"Ready to go already?" she asked simply.

Evia chuckled in his usual friendly tone. "But of course. As you know, Aqua is of the Profit's Line. She informed me last night that we would be setting out today."

Elena smiled down at the young girl. "Yes, I suppose she would know. I still feel uneasy at involving her."

The girl returned her smile and tugged on her gown. "Don't worry, Auntie. I'm not afraid."

Elena bent down and tapped Aqua lightly on her nose. "I know. You are the bravest girl in all of Aquaria. But I will ask you to stray from harm. We wouldn't want to jeopardize the future of this Kingdom with a ruler unable to fill the role."

Elena rose and turned to mount the carriage but was stopped when Aqua tugged again on her gown. She peered over her shoulder at the girl. The girl's eyes were opened a bit wider than normal and her expression was stern and serious.

"The girl…the one from the Envisage Orb is here."

Elena glanced around her, studying the streets. "Here? Where?"

"She's on this world – just arriving not long ago."

Evia caught Elena's gaze as he picked Aqua up and cradled her. "On this world? Are you saying she is one from the stars?"

Aqua nodded in an exaggerated manner common among six year olds. "She's not from Elicoor. She's confused and scared."

Elena grimaced. It had not been that long ago they had learned that other planets had life much like Elicoor. Humans inhabited many stars. Her mind immediately turned to the one named Maria. There were a couple others she didn't know well. Out of them, she had met and interacted with Maria the most. But Maria didn't strike her as one to be easily scared. It had to be one of the other females…or someone who had just now arrived on Elicoor for the first time.

She quickly dismissed the idea that the girl was a new comer. It was unlikely that the female they searched for would be new to Elicoor. The series of events which were unfolding would have been set in motion by her presence. She had to have been on the planet long enough ago for the situation to escalate this far.

Evia cast a hurried expression at Elena. "We should hurry then. If she's here it won't take long for our enemy to search her out. Aqua? Do you know where she is?"

The girl chewed on the inside of her mouth in thought. "She's not here at the castle…I think she's closer to Airyglyph."

"Then," Elena spoke, "I suggest we get going. The sooner we find Cornelius the sooner we can rendezvous with Woltar."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

He was woken rudely by a series of jerks. His eyes fought against him as he opened them. He had been so far in sleep that he had not noticed the removal of his shackles. Had such a thing happened days ago he might have had the strength to fight. Weakened as he was, he was helpless to do more than rest limply against the men who dragged him by his armpits.

His stare was to the floor. Stone tiles, in a multiple of grey hues, ran past his vision. He didn't try to lift his head to see more. He couldn't had he wanted to. His strength was all but depleted.

The floor stopped moving. He did nothing but blink as the two men hoisted him up and onto a stone alter; laying him flat on his back. Not that there was a need to, but the men proceeded to tie his wrist down over his head. After they were done there, he could barely feel the tug of ropes across his ankles.

With a clank, they placed the Crimson Scourge on the table at his side.

-The time is fast approaching, child. Will you let this happen or will you find the will to strike against it?-

"Ah, Kelino. It has been ages since we last talked, friend."

Albel arched his eyes to spy the prince standing at the alter's side. As usual, his placid violet eyes carried a mysterious magnificence. His pure white hair hung eloquently over his shoulders and his thin lips pressed into a tranquil smile.

-Romero, friend to you I am no longer. That friendship died long ago with the Chief.-

The prince smirked, showing the tips of his fanged teeth. "Still holding a grudge over that, are we? I would have thought 600 years would do to ease the anger."

Kelino refused to reply, but simply resonated a deep hum within the minds of both Albel and Romero.

Romero chuckled darkly; holding his placid smirk in picture-perfect pose. "Not to worry; at least not for much longer. When the way is opened the final heir will die. The tribe's bloodline will end and my rein will begin."

Kelino snorted. –Perhaps you forget who you once were?- His voice oozed venomously. The tone held by the spirit in the sword shocked Albel. Never had he heard Kelino speak with such emotion.

"What I once was I am no longer." Romero shuffled smoothly closer to the table. He plucked the sword up as if plucking a flower from the ground. "By the punishment of one, another shall reveal the way. Is that not as the legend goes?"

Albel could feel Kelino struggle within the blades confining perimeters. Emotions of anger and hatred poured from the sword like poison. Never had he felt such intensity from the Crimson Scourge. Kelino had always been calm, as he had for hundreds of years. But at the moment the sword was filled with a hatred that made Albel wince his whole body, despite his weakened state.

-The legend also states that the one to open the door may also be the one to aid in evil's fall.-

Romero snorted as he rested the sword's tip to Albel's abdomen. "He is only the key. In him is the ingredient I require."

Without warning, Romero pushed the sharp tip into the exposed flesh of Albel's side just far enough to draw blood. With no show of respect, he roughly set the sword back on the table and pushed a finger into the new wound.

Albel grunted in protest as the burn flashed from the cut and through his side. The prince twisted his finger; gathering blood under his long fingernail. When the finger exited the wound, Albel was left with a dull throb. He watched as the prince lifted his finger for inspection.

"Humm. This should do for now. This is all I required to obtain the girl."

Albel remained silent until the monster in human form had left.

-Girl? Kelino, I demand some answers!-

The sword's spirit growled. –So, now the arrogant child of a human wants to know the truth!- He held on to the emotions currently aroused within his trapped soul. –Despite my mistrust that you will have the courage to do what is needed to prevent the end, I shall tell you. But listen well for I will not repeat myself.-

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Sophia shifted in the hard chair uncomfortably. Sure the chair was hard, but that had nothing to do with her anxiety. She really didn't know how to explain the exact feelings reeling in her. All she knew was that the more time that elapsed since her landing, the more her apprehension grew.

She swallowed hard telling herself that she was being childish. She knew she dreaded the news she was about to take in, but there was another fear infesting her. Something she couldn't explain. It felt more mystical; or at least that's the way she thought of it since she couldn't define it accurately.

She noticed Maria staring at her from across the table. The girl gave her an odd look and frowned.

Sophia shot her a faint smile before allowing her eyes to focus on the knotted hands in her lap. She watched her fingers worm in and out of the ball created with her fists. She didn't know how long they had waited in the conference room. It felt like hours but she knew it was more like minutes.

The door eased open quietly as Nel and Fayt entered the room. Fayt did his best to make eye contact with each of the individuals in the room, but his gaze drifted sporadically. Nel did a better job as she followed Fayt. Nel sat down at the head of the table and Fayt took his place to her left.

Before anyone could say a word, the door swung the rest of the way open. All eyes were on the door as Adray made his way to the table. He nodded once to include everyone before seating himself across from Fayt.

"Well," Nel said breaking the silence. "We are short by two. Roger was away on some _mission_ and will have to be informed at a later time."

Maria lightly scratched her nails across the table. "I spoke to Peppita on my way here. Her troupe is currently at the end of a tour. She will try to be here within a few days."

"Then, there is no need to wait." Adray rested his hands on the table and leaned forward a bit. "You all know you are here for bad news. I suppose we should get this out and over with."

Sophia looked across the table and at the elderly man. He had always been one to smile, regardless of the situation. He wasn't all play, the man was actually very serious, but he never let the negativity of a situation dampen his spirit. For once, he didn't even hint to a smile.

Nel cleared her throat to draw attention her way. "I don't know of any better way to say this so I shall come straight out and to the point. Albel Nox is dead."

There was a hard silence as everyone froze in place.

"And how is this so?" Mirage asked breaking the silence with a monotone.

Nel opened her mouth to talk, but clamped it shut when Fayt spoke. "Two weeks ago he was asked to investigate the disappearance of the elite investigative team." He paused and brushed the sweat from his brow. "Not long after we all parted ways a wall in the dungeons under Airyglyph crumbled to reveal a passage way. No one knew where it led to or even that it was there. The King sent a team to investigate. After three days they had not returned so Albel was sent to search for them."

Everyone at the table nodded in one form or the other to encourage Fayt to continue. Fayt pressed his lips together and gave them a determined look. He wanted to make it through the story without faltering.

"The next day Albel's body was discovered at the entrance. He appeared to have been mauled by a wild animal. Word of this did not reach us until late last week. We, Nel and I, went to Airyglyph to do our own investigation. After meeting with the King we searched the passage ourselves but were forced to stop when there was a cave-in."

"And you are sure it was Albel found dead? If the body was mauled then could it be possible that another soldier was mistaken for him?" Maria kept her logical tone, showing little to no emotion.

Adray shifted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I was there on business from the Queen. I helped to remove and bury the body."

Sophia dropped her gaze from the experienced soldier and just stared again at the hands in her lap. So it was finally spoken; the words she had hoped not to hear but knew would come. Albel Nox was dead. Without warning the familiar warmth of tears caressed her cheeks.

"We plan to go to Airyglyph and say our own farewells at the grave site." Nel stood slowly. Her face betraying that regardless of any love loss she felt for the swordsman, his death had been a blow to her as well. "If there are no objections, we will travel to Kirlsa first thing in the morning."

As if a unanimous signal was lit, every member at the table stood. Sophia tailed behind, standing last. In silence the room emptied.

Maria, Cliff, Mirage and Sophia were met at the door. Tynave helped everyone upstairs and to their rooms. Mirage was sharing a room with Nel, Cliff would bunk with Fayt, and Sophia would room with Maria.

Once in their room, Sophia didn't hesitate to curl up on the bed. Hugging a pillow to her chest she sobbed into it.

Maria stood still in the room's center and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know, nor did she really care to know how to comfort the other girl. She was content to keep herself detached from the whole thing. She didn't need to morn over the dead. It did no good. They were gone and nothing could bring them back.

She didn't want to think about it. Maria wanted to get these next few days far behind her with no interruptions. She wanted to be off the planet where she could continue her own life. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to help anyone else through their emotions.

Everything she didn't want to do was exactly what she did when she sat on the bed beside Sophia. She did the only thing she could think of by reaching out and touching the other girl's shoulder. Breaking through her sobs, Sophia reacted by sitting and embracing Maria. The cold comfort from the blue haired girl was enough for the brunette.

As Sophia cried over one shoulder, Maria couldn't help but to release a few tears. She didn't want to hurt, but Maria was human too. She wasn't close to Albel but there was still the bond that would exist between those who fought side by side. She had respected the swordsman, though she could feel that Sophia's pain outweighed her own.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Woltar rolled the parchment up and placed it on the desk top. Using a strand of red thread, he tied the document closed. With steady hands he lifted the scroll with him as he stood. Reaching across the table with his free hand, he plucked a small piece of dried meat from the bowl. Both items at hand, he took the few steps required to reach the window.

The meat was offered to the carrier bird. As the bird ate, Woltar fastened the scroll to the bird's leg. Once that was complete he took the bird on his arm and extended it out the window.

"Return," he commanded; motioning for the bird to leave its perch. The bird flew away at his command.

Woltar watched the bird disappear from view. He didn't turn immediately from the window, but allowed his eyes to wander over the scene. Elena's letter had only served to bring his growing suspicions to life.

He should have been relieved to learn that Albel was still alive. The part of him that had played father to the boy was overjoyed. He had felt crushed when the body was found. He had been there and was one of the first to identify the remains.

Still, his knowledge kept his joy at bay. He was fearful of what was happening, and more so as to what would happen. Albel might be alive now, but he wouldn't be for much longer. Only, with his death would come more than just a few broken hearts.

Albel's death would impact the entire world.

That's when thoughts entered his mind that he loathed. Had that body truly been Albel's than there was no need to fear. The world would remain safe and life could continue as it had.

He turned his back to the window and left the office. He needed some sleep. Tomorrow Fayt and Nel would bring with them the others. Unlike Elena, he didn't have to wonder as to who the girl was. He knew which one of the aliens to choose from. Their time in his presence had been short but he had been fully observant of them.

He had told Elena all he knew in the reply he had just sent. Sometime tonight she would read his note and that would bring a better chance that the girl would be secured before she was captured by the dark prince.

If Elena was unable to catch up with her before tomorrow, Woltar knew he would be the one to take on that task. Tomorrow evening they would arrive at his home.

He smacked his lips in distaste. As much as he wanted to have her secured, he dreaded bringing her into his home. With her, evil would trail. Anyone around her was at risk.

Death followed the girl and anyone who stood in the way was sure to die.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) Recognition time! The little scene with Sophia and Maria was inspired by keeki's fic 'Taboo Inhibitions and Crimson Roses' but I'm keeping it more on a friend level. ;)

And let me give recognition to every author who's added 'the talking sword' in their fic. Yup, that was another place I gained some inspiration; but I hope the twist I came up for it will make it just a little more original.

The plot thickens no? Woltar knows more then he lets on – which is the feeling he gave me in the game. And I named the Crimson Scourge Kelino. His story will be expanded on, so there's something to look farward to. Also, any mythology buffs will enjoy the soon to come history lesson I have in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Alright all you happy people! Um, just this once the notes are coming from Blue Persuasion. Dragon's out for the night and gave me the task of proofreading. She also gave me her password so I could update this for her (got to love the trust there). But the (A/N) notes at the bottom are still her's. Hakuna Matata and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I just noticed Dragon forgot this part…which means I can take over and grace you with something different from her norm. So no, she doesn't own Star Ocean, the From Far Away manga series but she's got a great personality!

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes- _

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers 

Part Three

_It was a story that had been passed down from generation to generation. This is the story of the Dranclan Tribe. A noble people who had the blood of the dragons running through their veins. _

_Not all the people of ancient times had the blood. Only select few were born with the ability to communicate with the beasts. Those who could were inducted into the tribe. Those who couldn't were never frowned upon. Still, as time elapsed, those without the blood distanced themselves from the tribe. _

_The Dranclan stayed in the mountains and watched over the world as the rest of humanity made its own way. There was still peace. The Dranclan would give their aid to the humans and the humans held respect for the Dranclan. _

_The Dranclan were masters in runology. Their power outweighed even the strongest of sages. With this power, the Chief was sure to keep his people in line. It was forbidden to use such power in any manner that would harm life. The Dranclan valued nature as the dragons did and therefore would not tolerate any disturbance to Mother Gaitt. _

_In those days there were two divine entities that ruled supreme; Mother Gaitt of the earth and Father Apri of the sky. As legend goes, a third entity bore jealously toward Apri. This entity was the ruler of the dark and thus called by the name Lucian. Lucian wanted Gaitt for himself but no matter his efforts, she was dedicated only to Apri. _

_The Dranclan were the first children born from an alliance for Gaitt and Apri. Lucian vowed to take from the divine couple their heirs. The love he once had for Gaitt had changed to hate. Revenge was his motivation. _

_It would be too simple to kill the divine children. A more fitting revenge was to turn them away from their righteous path. Lucian changed his form so to dwell among the Dranclan and found a man who was easily swayed with the promise of power and rule. _

_That man, Romero, declared his soul to the dark king and thus became the dark prince. Romero had been next in line to take the role of Chief, but the idea of ruling more than just the tribe was something he could not refuse. _

_Under Lucian's influence, Romero split the tribe; taking with him those who he could turn with the promise of supreme rule. The war was fought against the remaining members of the tribe and those who were deemed The Lost Ones. _

_The war raged on for years. At the end, The Lost Ones had the upper hand and the Chief grew desperate to end the carnage. He took with him a girl who processed a runolgic knowledge that matched his own and encased her in stone. She would bring light to the future should his plans for The Lost Ones fail. _

Albel listened to the sword as a story of mythology unfolded. He remembered the tales of Father Apri and Mother Gaitt. From them was born Apris and the other deities that were worshiped. Tales of this Dranclan Tribe were new and unfamiliar.

-Is it this girl encased in stone the same girl Romero is after?-

-No- Kelino responded dryly. –Thirty years ago that seal was broken upon chance. It was caused when a group of men invaded the caverns and disturbed her sleep. Unfortunately she is no longer among the living.-

Albel took due note to the melancholy in Kelino's voice. It rung on a personal level. –You…knew her didn't you? Who was she and what has she to do with any of this?-

-She… She was my sister and I was too encased within the stone along her side. I was to aid in the battle she would face when the time came. I did not posses her skills in runology and therefore would not have been able to aid as I was. That is when I allowed my soul to be trapped in this…this form.-

Albel swallowed what little saliva he could gather in his dry mouth. His throat screamed in protest over the act; unsatisfied with his efforts to quench a longing thirst. He had never known what had caused Kelino to become trapped in the blade. Any inquiry he made in the past was met without response.

-The Chief used every ounce of his strength to seal Romero and his followers in the ground. At the time Airyglyph was nothing more than open land. It was misfortune that a castle would be built on the burial spot. The first King knew of the legends and upon learning of the caverns made an attempt to seal them off. Still, construction of the castle weakened the barrier which held the dark prince at bay.-

-It still was not enough to break the seal so there was no threat. As for my sister and myself, we were discovered when a group of Glyphian soldiers were sent to exterminate the creatures who infested the caverns in which we slept. Their actions woke us prematurely.-

-For a while we were unsure as to what actions to take. Our role was critical in ensuring the safety of our world. Her bloodline had to be passed down; there were no exemptions. If the threat rose when she was no longer then the efforts of the Chief were for nothing. Fortune smiled on us and she fell in love with one of the soldiers who found us.-

-He heard her stories and believed them. He loved her and for that I was grateful. I allowed him to wield me so to protect her. He was a fine man. But things did not go as we had wished. The seal was becoming weak and we were forced to leave. She was forced to leave her family.-

-We left without alerting anyone. A note was left in our stead. We arrived the same night at the weak point and managed to re-strengthen the seal. The price that was paid was hideous. For her to ensure the seal lasted, she had to give her life. I mourned over her for days before I was found by her husband. From that day till his last breath he vowed to do what he could to prevent the evil that was sealed from overtaking everything. His beloved wife had given herself for a cause he deemed noble enough to pursue and preserve.-

If Albel had the strength he would have shifted his position. His muscles ached from the hard surface he bared under his spine. –So, if the seal was repaired; what caused it to weaken again?-

-A presence that had the ability to reach out entered our world. It was not intentional, mind you. There is a girl who came here. She had in her the ability to wield runology as great as the Dranclan. Along with that ability she had a power unique. Without her knowledge she had reached into the darkness and woken Romero. She is the one he seeks.-

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Elena matched straight to the mansion in the center of town. Finding Cornelius had proved a task requiring more days then time she had. Once she had received her reply from Woltar, she had sent her carrier bird with a note to search for the writer.

She knocked loudly on the door and was met almost immediately by Clair.

"Elena?"

"No time for hellos I fear. Tell me, have any of the off worlders been through here?"

Clair searched the runologists serious expression. Elena was not a person normally referred to as serious and it disturbed Clair. "Yes, they just left for Kirlsa. Why?"

"Among them was the girl Sophia present?"

"Yes…"

"And your father? Was he among them as well?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what's going on."

"I have no time right now," Elena said as she turned sharply. "I must leave at once, but if you wish to accompany me, we could use all the help we can get."

Clair nodded before shouting for Tynave. She informed her subordinate that she would be leaving for Kirlsa and had no idea when she would return. After the brief exchange, she followed Elena to the wagon. When she approached she was surprised to see Evia driving.

She held her tongue as questions swelled in her throat. Once she was aboard she studied the somewhat worried expression on Aqua's tiny face.

The carriage set into motion with a jerk. Once they were on their way, Clair did not hold back on her thoughts.

"I get the impression that this is a dire state and yet you have the potential heir to the throne here?"

Elena shook her head as she wetted her lips. "This situation calls for the risk. Listen first to what I say and please hold your questions until I have finished."

Clair motioned with her hand that she would do as requested. Her instincts as a fighter switched to overtime. She could taste a fight in the air. And this fight would surpass the war with Airyglyph by a long shot.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

The road to Kirlsa was no trouble for the group. Randomly scattered monsters would attack but were no problem to handle. Never once did Sophia need to heal anyone and instead she was able to practice her defensive maneuvers and offensive symbology.

She hadn't used her symbology in months but was pleased at how easily it came back to her. Though she hated to fight, it was a confidence booster.

Once they had reached town, Fayt informed them that they would stay the night with Woltar and head for the castle the next day. This left most of the day free. Sophia didn't have to wonder why they did not travel straight through to the castle. She knew that everyone else felt as she did. They all wanted to get this over with but none were eager to rush straight into it. Good-byes like this were so final, and painful.

Sophia parted ways with them stating that she would meet back at Woltar's mansion later. She needed some time to herself and a stroll around town was one thing she knew would help her. Her mind had gone numb and she couldn't focus enough to hold a decent conversation.

As she walked the streets, her mind kept returning to the one man she never thought would die. Sure he was human, but he was just too… stubborn to die. She had spent quite a few nights talking to the swordsman. It would seem that they were the only two out of the group that suffered from insomnia.

He would take the second watch of the night, gaining him almost four hours of sleep where she found she couldn't sleep for more than four hours herself. She would offer to take watch so he could go back to bed. Each time she was greeted with a rude grunt or gesture of some kind. After an hour of silence and staring at the fire she would grow restless and talk. She would spend most of the time talking and he would simply sit there, responding on few occasions.

He didn't like to talk much, but he never told her to stop and she knew he listened to her. Not even Fayt would listen to her like he did. He may have had no interest in what she talked about, but she didn't mind. Her nights spent with him, and all the sun rises they saw together was what helped her through the whole ordeal. She never sat close to him; she never felt she had to. Just being in his presence was enough to give her strength.

During the day he would pay her no attention, but she didn't mind. He was who he was and as odd as it was to her, that was what she liked. He would speak harshly, was rude at times and heaven knows his arrogance was off the charts. But, there was something else deeply hidden and she was sure she had at least caught a glimpse of it.

She walked so lost in thought that when she collided with something she didn't notice until her rump hit the ground. The haze that had encompassed her mind slowly eased and she stared up into a pair of rich chocolate eyes.

"Many pardons," the owner of the eyes said extending his hand. "I fear I was not watching my step. Are you hurt?"

She accepted his hand and with his help was able to regain her grace as she stood. Once she was up she noticed he was not quick to release her hand. She didn't want to be rude, but there was something about it – about him that made her uneasy. She shrugged it off to her previous thoughts and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I ran into you and I should be the one to apologize."

He shook his head gently, causing golden bangs to dance across his forehead. Sophia quickly took in the sight of the man. He was young, she would guess early twenties; yet his eyes spoke volumes of knowledge. His hair was like yellow silk, trailing loose locks nearly to his waist line. He was, in fact, beautiful. There was no other word to describe him.

"You, Milady, have done nothing wrong. If you feel the need to apologize then let it be for your hypnotic beauty."

Sophia couldn't hold back as she felt her cheeks warm with a blush. She had to admit that the man was very charming. So charming that the uneasiness she had felt before was starting to subside.

"N-no really. I-I," she stuttered, unable to think of what to say to such a compliment. It wasn't every day she was called beautiful by someone who was such.

He squeezed her hand lightly and flashed a dashing smile. "Please, would you permit me the honor of a stroll? I would be forever in your debt."

She didn't have time to react before he linked her arm with his and proceeded to walk slowly down the street. He pulled her gently and despite herself, she followed. As much of a stranger as he was, there was something vaguely familiar about him. Something about his voice and his posture.

She couldn't put her finger on it and the thought grew to gnaw on her. She chanced a glance up at him. He had a small smile on his face and looked straight ahead. That's when it hit her of who he reminded her of. There was something about this man that reminded her of Albel.

He looked down at her and she felt herself flush again. She hurried to find a reason for her visual intrusion. "Excuse me, but I realized I don't even know your name. I'm Sophia Esteed."

He stopped his walk and peered down at her with gentle eyes. "I know."

The uneasiness returned with a vengeance. "You do?"

His soft brown eyes lightened in color. "But of course. I know everything he knows."

Sophia stared in wonder as once brown eyes changed violet in color. "He?" She was sure her heart had stopped beating.

"Yes. Me thinks you call him Albel."

The hair framing his face became lighter until it was white as snow. She moaned lightly and tugged at her arm. Her actions only caused him to tighten his hold.

"Please, let go."

"Why do you hesitate, dear?" His voice was no longer inviting. It was sinister. "Come now. I'll let no harm come to you. You are precious to me."

The color drained from her world. That voice… his voice was the same one she had heard onboard the Eagle II. Her dream, her nightmare was before her in the flesh. She struggled against him, unable to break his hold.

"Do not fight me," he stated simply as he reached around her and grabbed her other arm. He smirked as he drew his face to hers.

She looked once again into his eyes and found herself immobilized. She began to feel dizzy and disorientated. When he pressed his lips to hers a bitter sweet taste filled her mouth. She was helpless to resist though her mind screamed at her to do something…anything.

Then, she passed out.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Everyone with the exceptions of Sophia and Adray sat in silence; exchanging glances. No one questioned Sophia when she opted for a walk. Many of them had wondered why they had not done the same. As for Adray; he had been called into Woltar's office for a private talk about something.

The one thing that struck everyone was the worry apparent in Woltar's expression. He had escorted them to the large audience room and kindly (but hastily) dismissed himself and Adray.

They hadn't been seated long before Adray walked briskly back into the room. Without bothering to give any indication of what was happening he blurted out, quite forcefully, at them.

"Where's Sophia?"

Nel immediately stood, taking note of the urgency in his voice. "She's still out. Adray, what's going on?"

"No time," he responded shortly. He turned back toward the door. "We have to find her."

Everyone stood and followed Nel who was almost sprinting across the floor after Adray. Once outside, the man didn't stop until he was at the street. He scanned the area and frowned.

"Adray?" Fayt called skidding to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"We have to find her. Let's split up." With that, Adray took off down the western road.

Nel sharply turned back to the others; prepared to give orders when the sounds of an approaching carriage interrupted her. She was stunned to see Evia at the reins, but given the strangeness of Adray's actions she easily dismissed her shock.

No one noticed Clair, who had jumped from the back of the wagon until she rounded the corner and spoke.

"Nel! We have to act quickly," she huffed.

"Clair?" Nel eyed her friend before a new shock arose from the sight of Elena and Aqua.

All coherent thought was lost when a yell of protest rang through the streets. Everyone froze, immediately recognizing Adray's voice. The man had stopped halfway down the road and looked as if he was ready to pounce on something behind a nearby building.

"Auntie!" the young girl cried, clutching Elena's gown. Everyone took note of the urgency in Aqua's voice and turned from Adray to her small form. "She's not here. She's with _him_."

Woltar briskly moved among the crowd gathered at the entrance of his home. His strides ended as he approached Aqua and knelt. "Are you sure child?" His voice held contempt and disbelief.

Aqua nodded before burying herself in the folds of Elena's skirt. Woltar methodically patted the girl's head and stood. He surveyed the crowd and landed his eyes on Adray who had just returned. "She is gone," he stated flatly.

Adray crossed his arms and huffed. "I know. He took her. I was too late to stop it."

"Okay! Just hold it right there!" Fayt nearly screamed in anger. "What's going on? Where's Sophia? Someone tell me what the deal is here!"

"We'll have to explain on the way," Evia responded from his perch on the driver's seat. "Please, we need everyone to get in so to make haste to Airyglyph castle."

"I will go ahead by dragon," Woltar offered. "I'll inform the King of what has taken place so that your arrival will be anticipated."

"I'll go with you." Adray's statements only increased the tension that filled the confused patrons of the events unfolding. Adray disliked dragons and would sooner walk over a dessert twice the size of Mosel than to ride one.

In silence everyone rushed to board the wagon. Now that the wagon was loaded just beyond its full capacity, starting momentum was slow; but once set the lum was able to keep a descent speed as they exited the town.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

_"Where am I? What's happening? I feel like I'm floating. It's dark here."_

Her thoughts were the only thing keeping her company in the darkness around her. She couldn't see, even with her eyes wide open. She lifted the hand she couldn't see to rub her face. She could feel her actions. She could feel her whole body struggle.

She felt as if she were on a raft; drifting across water. It was peaceful. Her worries, her fears melted. Her mind was clear.

Above her a small speck of light twinkled. She watched it, mystified by its presence. It was soothing and clam. She reached up, barely able to see her own arms as she beckoned the light to come nearer.

It obliged. The small orb of light descended; growing brighter. As the light grew brighter, Sophia never once had to squint. The incandescent light never once met an intensity her eyes couldn't handle.

When the orb had neared enough, its shape changed. No longer a ball but a face. It took the appearance of a woman. Golden hair flowed from her like fabric. Her expression was burdened by lines of sadness.

Sophia gasped. She wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Something about her made Sophia feel at peace and she was overridden with the urge to share this profound enlightenment with the woman.

"Casten dum el senyor."

_"I don't understand. What are you saying?" _

"Casten dum el senyor. Casten dre, hilera."

Sophia blinked as the woman began to ascend. She reached out, desperate to keep her near.

_"Wait! Please don't go. Casten? Save? Save what? What can I do?"_

The darkness once again claimed her. She didn't fight the tug of sleep. As she drifted, her mind repeated the foreign words. Somehow she knew casten meant save. She only wished she could translate the rest of it.

And she wanted to know who the woman was. She had a spirit unlike any Sophia had ever come in contact with.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

"Alright, for all those not accustom to Elena, this may sound like a story straight from a book. Let me assure you that I believe it because of Elena's character."

Nel waved to Clair. "Nothing you could tell us would be unbelievable. We face the unbelievable and won."

Elena nodded, taking her cue to speak. She told them of the ancient Dranclan Tribe, the war that left a seal on the evil and a girl encased in stone.

"Despite the recent war, a few select Aquarians and a few select Glyphians have maintained an open line for communication should the threat be released. When the one named Romero sold himself to evil he gave up a life among the living. He is death in tangible form. A threat such as he is one we could not ignore regardless of which side we were on during the war. Do not take this to heart in the wrong fashion. Adray and Woltar are among those who know of the legends and have sworn to do what is needed to prevent total chaos, but had they meet on the battle field they would have fought as such."

Everyone remained silent, soaking in the story to the fullest of details they could. Elena released a small sigh and massaged her forehead before she continued.

"Both the King of Airyglyph and the Queen of Aquaria are privileged to this information and abide by the same code to protect Elicoor above country. Right now, we face an evil like none other on this world. I was informed that Sophia has a runology specific to her and her alone. It was that runology that cracked the seal when she was here months ago."

Multiple gasp filled the confining area of the wagon. Everyone reacted in one way or the other, but none spoke. Elena's expression saddened at the reaction she received.

"That is not to say she did anything wrong. It was unintentional and that we understand. We hold no malice toward her in any fashion. Still, we must act quickly for Romero possesses both the only heir of the Dranclan Tribe and Sophia's runology."

"Heir?" Maria asked. "You mean the girl trapped in the stone?"

"No. She was released decades ago. She gave her life to repair the seal. But she was not without an heir."

Nel had known the runologist long enough to pick out that there was more to the story. Much more and she wanted to know what it was. She wanted to know who it was. Judging by Elena's reactions, this 'heir' was someone she knew.

"Who is this heir, Elena?"

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) Yeah, not much of a cliffhanger there. I'm sure you all know by now who the heir is, but everyone in the story doesn't. I'm almost sure a few of you have a pretty good idea as to who this girl trapped in stone is also. And for this chapter I would like to recognize LilyGinnyBlack and her fic '**Far From A Fairytale' **where I got the idea to have Sophia spend a lot of time talking to Albel even if he didn't talk back.

Alright, yes – I took a lot of Greek Mythology to help with setting the foundation for Elicoorian Myth.

In Greek mythology: Gaia (Mother Earth) and Ouranos (Father Sky) gave birth to the Titans.

In Elicoorian myth: Mother Gaitt and Father Apri gave birth to the Dranclan.

In Greek mythology: Zeus was the son of Cronus and Rhea (Two Titans).

In Elicoorian myth: Apris is the son of Gaitt and Apri sent after the fall of the Dranclan to protect the rest of mankind. The Dranclan had once protected the humans (whose origins are widely speculated on). Gaitt held the humans dear and sent to them a protector.

Apris: (First from game dictionary) The star Elicoor is said to be the physical manifestation of Apris. The teachings say now that Apris has set his own body on fire and became Elicoor, he can no longer return to the ground, but by sending the Emissary of Apris, he is still able to lead the people.

Apris: (Revised) Apris was born at the end of the Dranclan war. Being new in form, he was unable to help his siblings and watched helplessly as the Chief gave himself to protect Gaitt. Since Lucian was the king of darkness, Apris took upon himself to become a light great enough to rival Lucian. Hence, Apris brought to the world that light by becoming the sun. He is thus and unable to dwell among Elicoor since his light is one that can fight against Lucian's dark.

Think vampire now…Romero is seen as a vampire and according to legend and tales vampires can't walk in the sunlight. It all kind of comes together now if you consider that Apris is the sun and can shine with a light to fight against Lucian. Romero is in a sense a son of Lucian…

Points to ponder. 1) Romero did walk during the day, but consider his actions before he went after Sophia. 2) Seems Sophia is having visions in dream form. 3) And I chose Aqua for her role because her name just fit perfectly into the role. If she's a potential heir to the throne, her name wouldn't really change much from Aqua to Aquaria XXVIII. And I gave her an ability. For the curious, the idea of using a child in the place of a 'profit' came from the manga 'From Far Away'.

I love playing with mythology.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: lol – I forgot the disclaimer. I don't feel too bad about it. It took Blue until the third chapter to catch it. As you all know, I don't own Star Ocean or its characters.

Notes: I'm really having a lot of fun with this story. Don't worry though, my other stories will not go unfinished if I can help it. :)

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part Four

-If he seeks this girl, what is it he wants from me?-

-Thirty years ago when we woke from our slumber a soldier immediately took to my sister. He was kind, yet strong. He was honorable and willing to do what was requested of him for life and country. After meeting my sister, he did what was needed to preserve his country and his family. He took my sister's hand in marriage and she bore to him a son.-

Albel restrained from growling at the sword. He wanted an answer but instead got a history lesson. Something about Kelino's tone halted him. He held his tongue and allowed the story to proceed.

-That man was named Glou Nox and he was wed to Kinella Whinel. She had changed her name to Janita when she had taken on the form of Glou's kind. Janita Nox had one son who was to carry down the bloodline and the responsibility that Kinella died to protect. It nearly killed her to have a child knowing what that child would one day face. She cherished her family above anything. Her final prayers as she repaired the seal were that her actions would prevent her son from the pain. She did not pray for any others who lived among the lands. Only for her son. Only for you.-

Time halted for Albel. His breaths came in raspy at the confession. Kelino was no liar. It was an instantaneous shock to learn of his mother with just a small realization that the Crimson Scourge was his uncle.

-In order to break the seal, Romero would need the power of a true Dranclan. You are only half of what he requires to release his trapped followers. The girl has the runological power equivalent of the Dranclan and therefore will substitute the other half you do not possess.-

Albel was unable to respond as he chewed on Kelino's words. A long silence deepened in the room. Albel kept his eyes on the smooth surface of the ceiling. The catacombs under the land of Airyglyph were something one might marvel at, if not a prisoner. The walls were smooth and the corridors led to rooms. It was the ideal home for subterranean life.

A faint sound instinctively drew Albel's attention to his left. Beside the stone slab he rested on was another one identical in detail. The space between the two slabs was just enough to allow passage.

His eyes were slow to move as Romero appeared in his sight. The dark prince tenderly laid something down on the adjacent stone. Too much time with too little food had caused his mind to slow, or else it wouldn't have taken him so long to recognize the girl now resting beside him.

He hadn't seen her in months, and he thought he would ever see her again. As if pulled by an invisible force, his eyes wandered to rest on the malignance violet eyes of the dark prince. Romero smirked, licking his lips tauntingly.

Romero caressed her cheek gently while glaring at Albel. "I had no idea of how lovely my liberator was until taking the memories embedded in your blood. I must say that there is a lot of emotion tied to this one."

Albel pushed a weak, yet painful, growl from his throat. "What are you saying?" His voice came out raspy but harsh.

Romero released a wet chuckle and turned to gaze on the sleeping girl. "I used your blood to pass as human long enough to get close to her. I must say, you have hidden your feelings for this doll very well. I had no idea of the emotion until I was in her presence. But I can see why. She is quite pleasant to look upon."

Albel continued to assault the prince with his glare. His throat hurt far too much to attempt more verbal communication. He watched helplessly as Romero bound her hands and legs to match his own restraints.

When Romero was done his hand resumed its perch on her cheek. He slid his thumb across her slightly parted lips. "I can tell you this; her lips are as soft as they appear to be."

That did it. Blinded by fury Albel pulled on his restraints with a sudden rush of energy. A fire burned him from the inside out and all he could think of was decapitating the demon in front of him.

Romero simply laughed as he stalked away. "I'll let her rest first. I have been patient for hundreds of years; a few hours will affect me not. Besides, it would be no fun if she slept through the ceremony."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

"Whoa there! Let me get this straight." Cliff leaned forward resting his hands palm down on his knees. "Albel's alive and some freak vampire wannabe is trying to use him and Sophia to open the gates of hell?"

"One could say that," Elena replied with a frown.

"But I thought Albel was found dead."

Elena gave Fayt a small smile. "It would appear that Romero used his power to trick us. Sure enough the one found was a dead soldier, but was made to look like Nox."

"What can we do? I mean the cave was blocked?" Nel shifted, agitation appearing in stern lines on her face.

"There's another way in," Aqua stated matter-of-factly. All eyes turned to the child who promptly blushed at the attention. She balled her tiny fist and attempted to look back without fidgeting. "It's the way he got out to get her. I can show you."

Clair rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We would appreciate your help. But once we have a way in I'll ask you to stay somewhere safe."

Cliff scooted closer to the isle in the wagon's center. "What's up with the kid?"

"Kid?" Aqua shot back. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I'm not a kid; I'm a prophet!"

"A prophet hum?" Cliff shot back, unable to restrain himself. For as strong as he was, Cliff would rarely argue with adults. But kids, well that was a different matter all together.

"Yes," Elena spoke in Aqua's defense. "She is of the Prophet's Line. Every generation Apris will choose one to be our next Holy Mother and that girl is born with an extraordinary ability to see things that others can not."

"Oh, well excuse me then," Cliff apologized. "It's just that she's so tiny."

Fayt nudged the Klausian with his elbow. "There are a lot of things that should be 'tiny' to someone as big as you."

"Hey kid! This is all muscle! Not an ounce of fat anywhere."

Aqua giggled at the blonde's defense. When he spied her again she stuck her tongue out at him and sighed in victory.

"As much as we hate to break the children away from their play time," Mirage stated, her gaze fixed on Cliff. "I believe we should be plotting our next move."

"Our next move," Elena agreed. "The best we could hope for is to stop the ceremony which will release The Lost Ones. As for anything after that I fear we are at a loss. Somehow the dark prince must be destroyed or entrapped. But how to go about such deed is something we do not know."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Fayt said with new found determination. He had felt at fault for the death of a friend even though he knew there was nothing he could have done. Now that the friend in question was still alive, he had a chance to make it right. Not only that, but a closer and dearer friend was in trouble. "First we try to get Sophia and Albel out of there. Then we'll figure out how to eliminate the freak."

"There is someone who can help." Once again all eyes fixed on the girl at Elena's side. "The Marquis was alive during the time of the prince's first defeat. He might be able to help."

"Crosell?" Maria held her chin in contemplation. "It's worth a shot. Perhaps we should split up."

"That would make sense. But I feel uneasy at the idea of sending a small group in. This prince is nothing more than a monster." Nel kept her tone even despite the emotions she felt.

"Then, I suggest that you go and attempt to free Albel and Sophia. I'll take Evia, Aqua, Clair, Woltar and Adray with me to see the dragon."

Fayt nodded at Elena. He didn't like the idea of six of them in the mountains, but it was safer than being underground. With Clair and Adray's help, he was sure they would be protected physically. His concern was if they would be able to gain the dragon's trust enough to enlist his help.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

-Why is it that you never told her how you felt?-

Albel closed his eyes and mentally groaned. –You were there. You know why.- It was pointless to argue with Kelino and Albel didn't have the strength to try.

-Oh, the boy. His timing was poor that day when he barged in. But, I think you were scared.-

-Don't start.-

-You were given a way out of what you started. It's not like you to back down from something you want. Could it be you feared rejection?-

-I swear if I had known you would be such a pain in the ass I never would have agreed to wield you.-

A soft moan broke the silent conversation. Sophia shifted slightly. "Who's there?"

Albel kept his eyes closed. His nose was facing the ceiling and he had no intentions of changing its direction.

-I see you are awake Miss Esteed.-

"Huh?" Sophia shifted again and realized she was not going too far. She tugged on her restraints before lifting her head and spying the occupant beside her. "Albel? Is that really you?"

Albel held his eyes tight. It didn't take long for the sight of a very unhealthy Albel to snap Sophia out of her confusion. She gasped and pulled on the ropes binding her wrist.

"Albel? Please do something. Anything. Don't just lay here like you're dead!" The panic was evident in her voice. Tears freed themselves from her eyes, falling on her arm as she strained to lift her head in his direction.

-Stupid girl,- Albel spoke internally. –If she continues to make such a fuss then _he'll_ return.-

Sophia blinked. "Who? Who is he?" she whispered.

Without thinking Albel turned his head and opened his eyes. The effort required left the back of his head feeling raw. He winced involuntarily.

"Oh Albel. What has he done to you?"

He saw the tears in her eyes but was unable to react. For a split second he wondered if this wasn't just another dream. Another nightmare.

-He has spent many days here. Every day was another attempt at weakening him. He's been kept barely alive.-

Albel scowled at Kelino's words. –Fool sword! You speak as if she can hear you.-

Sophia strained to look pass Albel. "Who are you? Where are you?"

-It is as I thought. When Romero used Albel's blood to trap you, he also opened the ways of communication. I am Kelino Whinel, my lady. We have met but you knew me as the Crimson Scourge.-

"The Crimson Scourge? Albel's sword? You can talk?" A hint of surprise laced her hushed voice. She believed what she heard. No one can go to another universe, go against the creator, and be kidnapped by a demon in human form and not believe in a talking sword.

Kelino could not reframe from a small chuckle.

-Who cares if the piece of scrap can talk? We have other things that required attention at this time.-

Sophia chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes wandered over Albel's face. "What's going on?"

-Oh nothing much,- Albel snapped sarcastically. –Just another idiot seeking power.-

Sophia took a deep breath. "Him… who is he?"

"It is quite rude to speak of others behind their backs."

Every muscle in her body tensed at the vocal intrusion. Her eyes widened but refused to leave the sanctuary of Albel's. She felt the air change on the other side of her to indicate his presence.

"So, you are awake now. I trust you slept well." His voice, as sinister as it was, was laced with fringed concern.

Sophia closed her eyes with a humph. Her mind twisted in the chaos entwined in her thoughts. Physically she was unable to move as her mind made a feeble attempt to run.

He bent over her, allowing his hair to cascade gently along the exposed flesh of her neck. He hovered there; his lips only inches above her ear. "You, my dear, have freed me and for that I am forever in your debt. Such an act will not go without reward."

Sophia clutched her eyes shut. She moaned disapprovingly as he exhaled; his breath gliding over her ear.

-Romero! Do you so relish in the torture of a helpless girl?-

Without moving his head, Romero glanced across Albel and at the sword. "But of course I do, brethren."

Kelino growled. –Perhaps I mistook you. To torment a bound girl is low even by your standards.-

"And you think she would be more fun should I untie her?" Romero hummed as his eyes turned back to his prey. "I will untie her, but only after she had heard my proposition."

Romero swept his hand around her cheek and tenderly pulled her to face him. His thumb brushed her nose in an affectionate manner. "So, will you pay me heed? Hear what I have to offer you before being quick to shut me out."

Though his voice was pleasant, Sophia frowned; refusing to open her eyes. She felt the smooth skin of his palm and fingers caress her face. She growled.

"Come now. I only wish to have you serve at my side. Be with me and no harm will befall you."

Sophia eased her eyes open slowly. "What about Albel? Will you let him go?"

Romero didn't answer her as he continued to stare at her. She searched his violet eyes for any hint of emotion; only to find them empty and cold.

No, not cold. They were mesmerizing. So hypnotic that she was rendered immobile. She felt trapped by his stare but unconcerned. She knew she needed to look away. She knew there was something about him that had imprisoned her.

She couldn't blink. She was ready to give him anything he desired. All he had to do was ask and it was his.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Everyone followed in tow behind the man and his daughter. Aqua had directed her father to stop just outside of the gates leading to Airyglyph. Guiding her father by the hand, the young girl treaded through the snow. Her free hand reached up to touch the side of the bridge as she went.

Within a few feet of the entrance she stopped. Without a word she turned and reached up to Evia. He obliged and lifted her small frame. With a single gesture, Aqua lead Evia to the edge of the bridge.

"There," she said pointed a finger over the edge. "There's a way in down there, but it's guarded."

Elena peered over the edge. Underneath them were multiple rocky grooves and cervices. "Guarded how?"

Aqua looked pass Elena to Fayt. "There's a big dog just inside the entrance. He is the hound of Lucian."

Clair lifted her head from the view and sought Nel. "Nel?" Her simple question betrayed the anxiety she couldn't hold back.

Nel nodded. "I know. If myth is more than just the stories we were told, then we're in for one hell of a fight."

"Aw, how much trouble can one dog be?"

Evia gave Cliff a hard stare. "According to myth, Lucian's hound is a big as the wagon we rode in on. He had three heads. One head can spit fire, one head can blow ice, and the third head can shot bolts of lightning. His tale is said to be toxic; causing any to touch it to be paralyzed. On each paw are claws sharp enough to slice garnet in half."

Mirage nodded and rested her hand on Cliff's shoulder. "Given the circumstances, I think it would be wise if we proceed on these assumptions."

"Agreed," Maria chimed. "I also suggest that we waste as little time as possible."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

-Come on girl! Keep your wits.-

Sophia could barely hear Kelino. Her world became enveloped in a purple hue as her eyes remained in a fixed stare with those of the prince. She didn't feel fear, as she had before. Once lost in his eyes she had been overcome with a profound _peace_.

What started out as a subtle hiss slowly evolved into voices. In the back of her mind, many voices surfaced. Some chanted, some spoke softly, and some voiced with a refined force. Each called out to her for the same thing. Freedom.

She became confused. Her life had for the most part been dedicated to helping others. Now, there were those who sought her help; but they were sinister. She knew it was wrong. Her essence cried to her to ignore the pleas that plagued her thoughts. These were not people worth saving.

Saving.

"Casten dum el senyor," she chanted; repeating the words of the woman in her dream. "Casten dum syl senyor."

Romero jerked his head up so abruptly that the link was severed. Sophia blinked; fighting off the haze that had taken her. The sudden loss of the connection left her feeling slightly cold and was reluctantly unwelcoming.

-How is it you know the native tongue?-

"I…"

Sophia started to answer Kelino's question but was cut short when Romero slammed his palm down beside her head. "Enough! I will not allow a haunting spirit to interfere. The Dranclan are dead. He will die so that I may obtain what is my right to have. This girl will not stand in my way and I will not allow those who have passed to aid her."

Romero scowled; opening his mouth just enough to flash his fanged teeth. A demurring 'mew' escaped her as the comfort she had once felt was bequeathed from her. Never once had his evil gone unnoticed, but for a time she had felt a morbid warmth in it.

Her eyes widened in horror. Not only did she scold herself for finding comfort in something so vile, but a rejuvenated fear swelled in her chest. Her tension grew as Romero climbed on the slab, straddling her.

Thin strands of snowy hair pooled on the stone at her cheeks as he bent his head closer to her. "I will have your help. I will have your power. You will be mine."

The nails of his fingers became rigid and sharp like talons. With one swift motion he cut the ropes binding her wrists. Once her hands were free he hastily pulled her left arm down and away from her face.

Fear paralyzed her. She felt so small and weak against the demon that hovered over her. She lifted her other arm in an attempt to block him; but her actions were futile. Her hand had no sooner lifted from the stone before he had a grip on her.

With one arm he pinned her left arm down. His other hand reached over the top of her head. With one swift motion, he tilted her face away from him – exposing her neck.

"You will be mine," he repeated before lowering his lips to rest on her skin.

Her pulse quickened. Her heart pushed her blood rapidly through the vein running in her neck. In half a heartbeat's time, that vein was set afire when he punctured it.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) How's that for a twist on the Crimson Scourge. He's Albel's uncle! And the idea for Sophia to have the ability to talk directly to Kelino came from ThrogmortenMimic's fic '**Holiday' – **though I opted not to have the ability dependant on her connection gene (but the gene was what got her into this mess to start with).

Lucian's hound is a 'rip off' of Cerberus. I'm sticking with the whole mythological feel.

Trivia: Cerberus (in Greek Mythology): Cerberus or Kerberos (_Kerberos_, _demon__ of the pit_), was the hound of Hades—a monstrous three-headed dog (sometimes said to have 50 or 100 heads) with a snake for a tail and innumerable snake heads on his back. He guarded the gate to Hades (the Greek underworld) and ensured that the dead could not leave and the living could not enter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or its characters.

Notes: Sorry for the long update. My life's been one thing after the next. I also want everyone to know I have read all the updates but haven't been able to review. I hate leaving reviews like "Good chapter. Update." I've been working my way to the reviews so please bare with me. Thanks guys. :)

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part Five

His reptilian eyes darted from one corner of the cave's ceiling to the other. His cornea reflected most of the dim light to help him in his visual search.

What he sought was not overhead. He didn't have to look; he knew it would find him. He pointed his snout to the sky in an attempt to determine just how long he would have to wait. He was a creature of incredible patience. Currently at the peak of his life, waiting was nothing to fret about.

The air was stagnant. The slight vibrations in the ground under his massive body radiated through his bones.

Closing his eyes, he let out a tired moan. As his snout came to rest once more on the stone floor he allowed Gaitt's silent voice to reach his ears. Mother was weeping. She wasn't happy and in her sadness she was calling out to any of her children with the ability to hear her cries.

"_So, I have lived long enough to bare witness to things once more."_

He huffed as he allowed slumber to take him. If he had to wait then he would make the most of his time. When the time came, he would be requested to take on task that would strain him. It was best to rest first.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Red iris' widened. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched in horror. Her face and been turned to face him. Her eyes, like emeralds, widened. He watched helplessly as her puples grew. The black overtook the green in an effortless struggle.

She stared blankly at him. Her eyes no longer reflected the life he had grown to find warmth in. The tenderness and compassion were stripped from her gaze. She no longer looked at him. She no longer looked at anything.

Romero lifted his head. Eagerly, his tongue flickered over his lips to catch every drop of blood. Gracfully, he lifted himself off the slab to stand beside her unmoving form. His lips spread into a grin as he set to unbounding her feet.

Albel could feel his stomache drop as the dark prince lifted her into his arms. She didn't stir as brown locks brushed her face. She remained unblinking as he hoysted her closer to him.

"Look at me."

At his command, she turned her head to look up at him. Using his fangs, Romero punctured his bottom lip. Blood swelled from his wounds; trailing thin lines down his chin. He pressed his lips together; spreading his own blood.

-ROMERO!-

Kelino's cries were ignored as Romero tilted his head down. His lips met hers. His blood sensually being forced into her mouth.

Time seemed to slow for Albel as he watched her once lushous brown hair turn white. When Romero parted from her, she blinked twice. With each blink, her eyes regained some of their natural qualities. Her green eyes had lightened in color and her focous was set only on Romero.

Romero tenderly placed her feet on the floor; holding her close to him. His hand brushed against her cheek before running his lanky fingers through her hair. "Yes, that will do." His vision left her and landed on Albel; who had been unable to turn away. "Not to worry, son of Whinel. I will take my bride to be and dress her accordingly. Soon after we will return to proceed with the cerimony."

Albel closed his eyes and mentally cursed the event that had just unfolded before him. Though the girl wasn't the strongest of them physically, she was undoubtily the strongest mentally. He couldn't believe that she would be so easily swayed by the demon.

When he had first confronted Romero, his struggle was on both physical and mental grounds. He had excelled on the physical level. When the mental attacks were dealt, he had overcome them. Deflecting those attacks was not easy, but somehow Albel had managed to keep the prince from invading his mind. Though Romero failed to control him, he had weakened him enough so that he was defeated by the demon's followers.

Yet, the one person Albel had always seen as mentally and emotionaly strong had faltered with the prince's first attack.

-You were protected.-

Albel's eyes snapped open. Romero had left while he was lost in thought; taking her with him. He was alone once more with Kelino. –Protected how?-

-First, you have the blood of a dragon coursing through you. Second, I was able to aid in deluding the blows he hit you with.-

Albel groaned. –And what of her? Is she lost to his control?-

-That I am unsure of. She did speak in the native tongue of the Dranclan before he clamed her.-

-What was it she said? What did it mean?-

-Casten dum el senyor. Save from us evil. Or as your kind would put it; save us from evil. Casten dum syl senyor. Save me from evil.-

-And how is it that she would know such a thing? If I'm the one with the heritage, how does the girl know?-

-That is a mystery even to me. I do have to wonder on his intentions. If he does not wish to kill her than our situation may have become more problematic... or it may turn in our favor.-

-How so?-

Kelino released a deep hum. –If he is to let her live, she must perform the ceremony in his stead. It will only strengthen the power he will release upon breaking the seal if she is the one to deal the final blow.-

-Are you saying she will be the one to kill me?-

-No doubt. If she is under his control and does the deed then the world is truly lost. Her power rivals that of a true Dranclan and therefore she will only cause Romero and his followers to grow in strength. But if she is not completely lost, there might still be a chance.-

Albel closed his eyes once more. Sleep loomed in the dark corners of his mind; but the effects were shunned from him. There was another presence in his mind. Something familiar, yet different. It was close to the connection he felt with Kelino, but it was not the sword. There was another entity dwelling within his thoughts. An entity who he knew would make its presence known soon enough.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

A blunt realization occurred to Fayt as he hopped off the final rock on his descent. As he stood and waited for the others, he mentally noted how each was fairing.

Nel and Mirage managed to gracefully leap from rock to rock; never once misplacing a single step. Maria was a little unbalanced, but maintained her grace regardless. The only one who made any form of an undignified landing was Cliff. He tried, but failed at landing with ease as he reached the bottom.

Fayt watched his team and realized he had the best fighters from the group. They had worked together before and knew how to react to each other in and out of the battle field. What none of them knew was what force they were up against. They had knowledge given to them second hand from the experts who had studied it all their lives.

Said experts were headed to the caves to recruit Corsell. But when it came to dealing with the force personally, none of the group knew much at all. Fayt couldn't help but to wish Adray had come along. He knew that Adray's skills were better put to use to help protect Elena and the others; but his knowledge would have been an advantage.

Fayt shook his head slightly. They had gone up against the unknown before and won. He didn't doubt they could do it again.

"Well, here it is," Nel stated flatly. She extended her hand to indicate a rift in the rock.

Everyone gathered around the spy. The crack was just big enough to allow one person in at a time. Nel proceeded in first. Fayt trailed behind her and noticed that like all the other caves on Elicoor, this one needed no source of light. The geological makeup of Elicoor was abundant in self-illuminating moss which covered most of the subterranean rocks.

They had entered into a room which proved to be roughly the size of the Queen's audience room in Aquaria. A domed roof stretched out overhead and the ground was littered with rocky rubble.

Cliff stalked ahead of the group and turned to face his comrades. He gave them a cocky grin. "So, where's this poochie we were warned about?"

The grin slipped from his face when a growl sounded behind him. He turned sharply to face the threat.

None of them could hardly believe what they saw. Standing on the other side of the cave's entrance was a dog over half the size of Corsell. The creature fit his description; sporting three heads – all of which were watching the group with malice.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

_-He sat at the table as he always had to eat. The plate before him was covered with the best of Glyphian cuisine. He wasn't a picky eater, contrary to the cook's beliefs. He never requested meals above what was feed to any other citizen. He knew he was better than the others. He had worked hard to get where he was and all his hard work had secured his reputation. Food was only to pacify hunger. -_

_-They called him wicked. He was simply blunt, nothing more. If angered he acted on it. If challenged he accepted – and excelled. He was deemed heartless and yet had gained a high position in the Kingdom. They feared him; yet looked to him for protection.-_

_-They were all morons.-_

_-Lifting the fork to his mouth he took in the aroma of the gravy covering the flat thin noodles. As always it was pleasing. His lips parted but his hand halted when movement caught the corner of his eye. He pulled the utensil away and turned toward the intrusion.-_

_-She sat at the table. To his right side, around the corner she sat as still as a picture. She didn't move as she watched him. She didn't smile but she didn't frown either. She blinked; proving she was alive.-_

_-"What do you want?" he asked flatly, surprising himself that he was able to speak at all.-_

_-She sighed softly. Thin dainty fingers crossed her brow – moving golden hairs from her eyes. "You must live, Dranchin."-_

_-He wrinkled his nose slightly at the name. Never once had she ever called him by his real name. Her term of endearment did little to persuade him. She was dead. Long gone and therefore her words were meaningless.-_

_-He opened his mouth to retaliate, but shocked himself again with what he said. "You could have said good-bye. You just left."-_

_-"It's a mother's duty to protect her young." She smacked her lips softly. Lifting her hands, she rested them on the table. "Please eat. You need your strength."-_

_-Albel realized he still held the fork up. Obediently he took the food into his mouth. The once savory noodles held a fragrance but the flavor was gone from them. He pulled the empty fork away and grimaced. Looking down, he realized that the plate was empty. Not so much as a single piece of evidence remained to signify that food had once been placed in front of him.-_

_-"The strength you need will come to you, Dranchin. Fear not. The girl is not yet lost. Should she be persuaded to loose her new found power than she will give you the strength you need. Please do not turn down her help should she offer. You must push her to see pass **him.** Look into your heart and there you might be surprised at what you find. Within is where your search begins."-_

_-His eyes darted up only to find the chair empty. She had left him again and despite himself he felt a single tear escape.-_

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Sophia couldn't describe the feeling she had. She knew what she was doing, and that she should have fought against it, but she didn't care. She didn't want to fight it. For once, she felt empowered and she was starting to embrace it.

She let her eye lids close as he tightened the bow on her head. He had dressed her as if she were a living doll. Had any other done such she would have felt like a child; but not with him. With him she felt an eerie freedom. This freedom was dark. In charge of her was her most dark and hidden emotions. She no longer had to repress the side of her that refused to care for anyone other than herself.

Her eyes opened lazily at the sound of his voice.

"We have intruders here. They can not be allowed to interfere with the ceremony." He cupped her cheek with his hand. She leaned into him; watching his lips as he continued to speak. "I wish for you to go and aid in their demise. This will be your chance to prove yourself to me."

She smiled wickedly at him. "As you wish, my lord."

She drew herself away from him and smiled as she used her new found skills to change her white hair back to its original chestnut color. Her dark side was one of deception. He smiled and nodded; giving her his approval. He knew as well as she did that if she were to approach the intruders under the guise of her former self, they would be easier to kill.

As she treaded the corridors she was fully aware of her intentions. She knew who it was she would be facing. She knew she would look upon former allies. She knew she was sent to end the lives of her former friends. She had every intent to do just that; only she wasn't completely sure if she would be able to do what she needed to do.

As her footsteps echoed back at her, she contemplated her situation. Her dark self wanted to rip through soft flesh and feel the warmth of blood flow between her fingers. She wanted to mangle them beyond recognition. But part of her fought these urges. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach at the task she faced.

She stopped just short of her destination.

"_What am I doing?"_

"_**What I was born to do."**_

"_But they are my friends. More like family. We faced the creator together and won. We share a bond greater than any other."_

"_**No bond is greater than that between me and my master. He is everything and therefore his will is my own."**_

"_But to kill them? And Albel…what about him? He didn't look well."_

"**_Albel is dead, remember? The whole reason for my visit was to offer my sympathy. But there is no reason for me to feel the pain. With my new life I can overcome all pain."_**

"_Yes. No more pain."_

The cries of battle broke her from her internal dialog. It was time to prove her worth.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Clair nodded her head at the group behind her as she pushed the doors open. It was time to face the Marquis. Thanks to the aid of the Dragon Brigade, the trip had been a short one. Any opposition met after dismounting the dragons had been easily faced by her and her father. She only prayed that Nel was safe.

Elena brushed pass Clair; giving her a smile of approval. The once care-free runologist had taken on the role of leader. Clair was pleasantly shocked at how well Elena handled responsibility. She had always known deep inside that Elena was one of a strong heart but she had once feared that the woman would never have the courage to act on it if needed. Clair had worried for nothing and was happy for that.

Elena entered the large room with Aqua on her heels. The young girl was never far from the runologist or her father. It would be another year before the Queen took the girl and started her training. But for now, Aqua was allowed to be the shy and quiet girl she was.

The group stopped before the large beast. His head was down and his eyes closed. A few glances were exchanged as everyone considered how to go about waking the dragon.

Adray cleared his throat and brushed his way to the front of the group. He was ready to handle the task when the dragon popped open one eye.

"So, you have come I see."

A hushed silence blanketed over them as Corsell rose his head slightly.

"We have come in hopes of enlisting your aid, wise ancient." Elena gave the dragon a short bow.

"I know why you are here. Mother Gaitt has already told me of what occurres deep in her bowels."

Aqua took a step forward. She instinctively took shelter with the closest grownup as she thrust her small hand into Adray's. "Sire, we ask that you help by lending us your knowledge."

The corners of Corsell's mouth curled up slightly. "For such a young one you show much promise as a ruler. Though I fear there is nothing I can provide that will help. All is up to the key and the gate keeper."

Evia took his place at his daughter's side. "Please, Your Excellency, would it be too much trouble to ask you to translate the ancient script. It's meaning is lost to us."

The dragon chuckled. "Ah yes, the script. That was the message left behind by the founders of the Dranclan." Corsell tilted his head as he recited the script in question. "By the punishment of one, another shall reveal the way. Once of freedom, a soul will unwillingly take the life of the final heir. By the blood a river will form and liberate the dark. Hope rest with the gate keeper and the key. They alone have the way to snuff out the dark and restore the light. The one to open the door may be the only hope to aid in evil's fall. Should the key see what is within, the doors to hell will be shut forever. Should the key fail, the gate keeper will fall to the temptation of dark and all life will face a peril unmatched."

"I shall spell this out to you humans, though in actions there is none for you to take. _By the punishment of one, another shall reveal the way. _The punishment will be placed on the one who bares the blood of the Dranclan. The one to reveal the way is the heir of Lucian, Romero."

"_Once of freedom, a soul will unwillingly take the life of the final heir. By the blood a river will form and liberate the dark._ The soul dwelling within the blade you call the Crimson Scourge was once as free as you and me. By the power of the Dranclan Chief, that soul was trapped within the blade. The blade was forged to fight against the followers of Lucian, but should it become the possession of Romero it will be used to end the life of the last Dranclan. Once that blood is spilled it will be used to break the seal set by the Chief. Romero and his followers will be free to roam the world."

"_Hope rest with the gate keeper and the key. They alone have the way to snuff out the dark and restore the light._ The key is the last of the Dranclan. The gate keeper is the one who possesses the power equal to that of the late Chief. Mother Gaitt has already told me of the girl. I remember her from one visit that was initiated by the one called Fayt. She had the spirit of the Dranclan in both runology and character. Had she not been from the stars then I would have mistaken her for a long lost tribal member."

"_The one to open the door may be the only hope to aid in evil's fall. _This refers to the key. It is left to him to battle himself. If he has the will, then hope shall remain. But I fear he is half human and such a task may prove too much for him."

The silence that had fallen on them was broken when Adray huffed. Corsell eyed the soldier with amusement as Adray voiced his discontent. "I mean no disrespect, but humans are not as weak as you may perceive."

"Duly noted," Corsell responded to Adray's protest. "But some battles fought are most strenuous than those of force. A battle with ones heart is hard for humans as well as for those who are not human."

Adray nodded; unsure if the dragon was giving him a compliment or not.

"Now, I will proceed in explaining the remaining text. _Should the key see what is within, the doors to hell will be shut forever. Should the key fail, the gate keeper will fall to the temptation of dark and all life will face a peril unmatched._ If he is able to overcome his own battle than he will find the strength to defeat Romero. Should he fail than the girl will become Romero's possession and she will aid the dark in its efforts to rein."

Clair took on the actions of Nel and buried her chin in her scarf. It was up to Albel to save them. She did have trouble seeing Sophia as one to help Romero. The girl was kind hearted and one that instantly made one feel warm at heart. She was shy but never once had Clair feared she would do any harm to ones she called her friends.

Upon thinking of it, Clair was set on doubt. Sophia was quiet but also a bit withdrawn. Sometimes shyness is a cry for help. Was there something the girl needed she would not ask for? Was that something that Romero could give her? No one was able to see fully into another's heart. Everyone had secrets.

If Albel and Sophia did not fight their darkest secrets then everyone would suffer.

"_Oh Apris, please be with those two. We need them to see the light and not be blinded by the dark." _Clair prayed earnestly.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Fayt's chest ached as he drew in breath. He held his sword over his head, hoping his strength would last long enough for him to deal the final blow. Fighting the hound had all but wiped them out. The supply they had of blueberries, blackberries, fresh sage, perfect berries, and physical enhancers was used up.

Behind him Nel was using what little strength she could muster to heal Maria and Mirage was applying basil to Cliff to cure his paralysis.

His head was pounding as he struggled to keep his arms steady. All he had to do was make one final thrust at the creature and the battle should be over.

"Fayt?"

His grip was lost. The sword clanked on the ground behind him as he stepped back from the fallen hound. The sound of a voice – her voice – had distracted him from everything else. His eyes burned as he lifted them to meet her.

She was there, right in front of him. She was okay. She was still alive.

"Sophia?" He blinked. "Sophia!" Tired legs sprinted pass the beast. He reached her and all but collapsed in her embrace. Warm tears stung his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

"What are you doing, Fayt?"

"Huh?" His voice was raspy as he pushed himself to respond. "We're looking for you."

She lifted her hand to stoke his hair as her eyes stayed focused on the hound who was breathing heavily. "Oh no, Fayt. That's not what I meant. Why are you trying to hurt Abaddon?"

Fayt lifted his head and eyed her. "Who?"

She never met his gaze. "Abaddon. He's been so faithful to Romero. It'll do nothing more than break his heart to lose such a loyal pet."

"Sophia?" Fayt let go of her and took a step back. For the first time he noticed that there was something different about her.

There was the obvious difference, of course. She wasn't dressed at all as she had been when he met her on Elicoor. Though her clothes were tailored much the same, purple and pink had been replaced with black and white. Her trademark hair berets had been removed and a back bow was perched on her head.

Something was also different in her expression and her voice. She acted more like a zombie.

She removed her staff and lifted it. As she gathered energy, Fayt could feel his mouth go dry.

"Sophia? What are you doing?"

"I will feel no pain. I will do as ordered and no longer will I have these burdens."

"Sophia!" Nel shouted from behind Fayt. "What has gotten into you? You are not acting like yourself."

"No," Sophia replied. "I'm more of who I am now than I've ever been."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) Another chapter complete. Just to point out a few things: Sophia is having an internal dialog between her 'good' self and her 'bad' self. The 'bad' self is in bold. Also, the outfit Romero dressed Sophia in is her 'goth' outfit. For those who might not know what I'm talking about it's the extra outfit you can get for the versus mode.

About the name I chose for Lucian's hound. Here are some things to help define the name Abaddon: 1) REVELATION 9:11 They have as king over them, the angel of the Abyss; his name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in the Greek he has the name Apollyon. 2) A Hebrew word signifying ruin, destruction, place of destruction, the Abyss, realm of the dead, the minister of death and author of havoc on earth. 3) Abaddon, in demonology, was chief of the demons of the seventh hierarchy. He was called The Destroyer and in the Book of Revelation.

Looks like I've added a touch of Christian religion to all the mythology…but then again, there are a lot of religious hints in the game to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or its characters.

Notes: It's been a while but I'm back…sorta. I have been re-reading 'Of Maggots and Men' by Fallacy and it just got me in the mood (and inspired me) to write more. I know I should have had an update before now, but to a point it was good I waited since one of the plot twist only presented itself to me while writing this. If I had tried before, I doubt it would be there (I'll tell ya what it is at the end of the chapter). It's a rather short chapter, but I was happy to get something done so I'm putting it up now. :)

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part Six

The Mother cried. A vibration passed under them so subtle that only the most sensitive of her children would feel it. Corsell raised his head suddenly. Simultaneously, Aqua tightened her small grip on the runologist's hand.

Adray shifted his attention from the huge dragon to the small girl. She had grown pail and was trembling. "Hey, Aqua…you okay down there?"

Her large eyes found his. Tears hung desperately to the corners; threatening to stain her cheeks. "It's started. The beginning of the end is already here."

"We must make haste to the castle, humans." Corsell expanded his wings to full length and readied them for flight.

"What are you saying?" Clair all but shouted in panic. "The beginning of the end? Is that it?"

Clair swallowed hard as her mind replayed image after image of the Earth girl. She was kind and compassionate. This all suddenly felt like a bad dream. A nightmare she couldn't wake herself from.

Corsell shook his stiff joints. "We will know soon enough. As much as I detest your kind it is only logical you fly with me."

Eyes from the whole group grew in awe at the massive beast. Evia stepped forward and bowed his respects and gratitude. Elena followed suit, scooping Aqua up.

Clair nodded silently as she mounted the dragon last. Something was happening underground; and the fate of her world hung in the balance.

Her world was in the hands of a girl who was so much still a child in her innocent ways, and a man who was tainted far beyond innocence. She shivered involuntarily as Corsell took flight.

_Dear Apris. Let me wake from this soon._

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Albel's head shot up; forgetting he was strapped to the table under him. He groaned coarsely. A throb issued in the back of his head. It wasn't a 'pain', it was more like a 'knowing'. Something significant was happening both inside and outside the room he was in.

"Kelino?"

A warm hum echoed in Albel's head.

"I need to get off this infernal table!"

-And then what?-

Albel grunted again. His throat ached with every word. "Fight, what else would I do?"

At his side, where the sword had been set to rest before Romero left, Kelino began to vibrate.

-You have to want it! You have to reach inside and pull back the gift your mother left you!-

"What 'gift'?" Albel shifted slightly to look at the sword.

-You are an heir of the Dranclan! Upon your birth your mother cast 'the rite' on you. Those marks you have hidden for so long on your neck…that was her gift.-

Albel closed his eyes momentarily. When he had been young, Woltar would never allow him out before he hid the scratches that permanently marked the back of his neck. The old man had given him a half thought of story about the marks. Never a real explanation as to why he had to keep them a secret.

Over time he had chosen the metal collar that had once been his fathers. It was the same collar Glou had used when breading dragons. The young dragon was chained so to prevent escape. Over time it was engraved into the dragon that there was no escape and the collar became useless.

He knew now that Woltar had been merely protecting him. In an instant he understood that if he were to sport the marks, then anyone who knew of the old legends would know who he was.

They would know _what_ he was.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Her once silky brown hair became as white as snow. She looked so young, so perfect it was hard to take in.

Fayt's mouth had gone dry. He had retrieved his sword and lifted it. His body reenacted the motions it had many times. Muscles went both ridged and laxed in unison. He was ready for battle.

He was ready to strike at his childhood friend.

Her eyes stared holes in him. They were lifeless and blank. She looked and acted like a puppet. A chill passed through his whole body. If she was a puppet, where was the puppeteer?

"Sophia!" he shouted in desperation. "Where are you?"

She smiled and it chilled him further. Her smile was wrong – it was all wrong! There was nothing sweet about her. It was like looking at a stranger.

Her tongue skimmed the edges of her lips. "Why, I'm right here Fayt. Don't you see me? Did you ever see me? No! You never did. You were too busy for me – always too busy. First it was basketball, then games and then saving the universe. I was right there the whole time and you never seemed to notice. I wasn't worthy of any notice."

"That's not true!" Fayt shouted back. "You know that's not true. You know how relieved I was to see you after we were separated. There were plenty of times we talked. Whatever happened to you is twisting your logic."

Her face skewed. She bit down slightly on her bottom lip – a habit Fayt knew her to do when in thought.

She stumbled forward half a step. "Ca…st…en…"

The tip of Fayt's sword lowered a notch. He watched as her face changed expressions. Her neutral façade slid quickly into a look of confusion. As quickly as her expression had changed, it reverted back to a blank stare.

Mirage and Cliff had eased closer to the girl and stopped feet away from her. Nel kept her eyes pinned on the girl from her position behind Fayt.

No one noticed the movement behind them. A shadow crossed the floor silently.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Romero cursed under his breath; digging his nails deep into the flesh of his palm. Bright rivets of blood sprang forth and stained his nails. He watched as the girl hesitated.

"This will not do," he whispered as he squeezed his own blood to drip on the ground.

He forced his will into her mind. He probed around memories that were surfacing. He tangled his conscious around them; chocking them. He painted his own memories. Changing her fondest thoughts into despair.

She resisted him!

He growled. She had no right to resist him! She was his now and he wouldn't let her go.

He altered his energy to the shadow's owner. Using his own dark force, he energized a force that would aid him in disposing of those who stood in his way. Once they were gone, she would have to give in to him completely.

His fangs glistened as he smiled his approval.

"Yes, rise my pet. Now, be a good boy and kill them," he whispered almost inaudibly. "Time for you to feast, Abaddon."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

_-Sophia lifted her head to look straight into the light. She had longed to be with that light since the first encounter. She felt safe in the light. She felt protected.-_

_-"You must fight this, dear. Please, do not give in easily."-_

_-Sophia cleared her throat. "My trials haven't been as bad as others, I know. I have both my parents still. I have a home and a life. I can still use all my limbs and I'm smart enough to get through college. Why do I want to run?"-_

_-A soft and gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Your life has been harder on you than you give it credit for. You and your friends denied everything and sacrificed all just to save this existence. Because your pains are not physical does not mean they are not real. Your emotional distress is to you equivalent to any distress felt by another. Your pain is not less. It is the same since pain is the same for us all."-_

_-Sophia nodded. "Your right. We all feel pain the same way, even if the reasons for our pain are different. One's suffering is not more or less than another's."-_

_-Sophia held her lips tight before speaking again. "I started this, didn't I? This is because of me."-_

_-She lowered her hands. "You can stop this. You can fight and help to end it. Please, don't let this world be consumed by evil."-_

Sophia snapped out of the dream just in time to see what was going on. In just a split second she absorbed her surroundings. It was like a nightmare. Fayt, Nel – they were as good as dead.

"Caten dum syl senyor!" she screamed as she raised her staff. "Banshiny DeSiflum!"

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the throb that had started to pulse in his head. Too much time with no water and food had weakened him. He knew his body would not perform at its best. He knew his chances of accomplishing anything were slim to none.

Just his type of odds.

With the help of the only remaining true Dranclan, Albel attempted to awaken 'the rite'. His hands balled into fists, his back became stiff – every muscle in his body tensed. He had become a creature of physical action. He had never dwelled on philosophical aspects. He had always relied on his battle skills.

Determined not to be beaten, he used his ego to persuade him. Guilt had no room in his mind if he were to succeed. He had not caused his mother to leave him. She had left to protect him – yes; but she had done what she did to protect the world.

Same with his father. He had been young and arrogant. He had caused events to unfold and his father had paid for that in blood. But as his father had saved his son, his father had ensured hope for the future of Elicoor.

This was his one and only chance to prove himself to them. It was time for him to make his parents proud.

And besides…there was no way he was going to lose so easily to Romero. That was simply something he wouldn't allow.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Fayt's heart jumped into his throat. His sword immediately aimed itself. His feet made quick steps across the floor as he lunged at Sophia.

She had cast a spell. A new spell he didn't recognize. She was encased in a white light. His adrenaline pumped as a furious rate. He had to strike her. She wasn't Sophia anymore.

He was too late to stop the spell. Energy, like lightning, spewed from her staff and coursed through the air over his head. Distracted, he turned his head to follow its path.

Everyone froze as the energy spent from the mage struck its target. The huge beast that had nearly depleted them had stood to full height. Abaddon had gotten up and none of them had noticed until Sophia struck him back down.

The beast whaled as it fell for the final time. Fayt stood motionless for a heartbeat. He had nearly rammed his sword into her, and she was only protecting them.

He turned sharply back to Sophia. Tears of relief brimmed his eyes; but quickly took a turn to despair. The scene that presented itself to him was unbelievable. There was no way things could turn out like this.

The entire group gasped in unison.

Fayt had been so set on his actions, so determined to do the right thing no matter the cost, that he had been unable to stop himself. His fingers were numb as he pulled his sword back to him – pulling the blade from Sophia's gut.

She didn't fall as she touched the deep wound. He tore his eyes from the constant flow of blood and to her eyes. Her eyes – they were the eyes of Sophia. She smiled briefly before dropping like a stone to the floor.

She didn't cry out as she rested her head on one arm. Layers of white hair reverted to their natural chestnut color. She closed her eyes slowly as if sleep were the only thing taking her. Her blood stained hand moved from the mortal wound and to her heart.

Fayt couldn't breathe as the light she had been radiating had dulled around her. Then she was gone. The light that had dulled brightened enough to cause all eyes to shut. When he opened his eyes, Fayt found the ground in front of him empty.

The girl before him had been Sophia…

And he had just killed her.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) I will do my best not to leave it like that for too long. I love dramatic endings like that, but I will do all I can to update when I can since that is quite a note to leave it on.

And the plot twist that I mentioned at the beginning is the marks on Albel's neck. I guess after dragging the Crimson Scourge into this I had to drag his collar into it also.

When Sophia dreams in this – she isn't talking to herself again. She's talking to the woman that appeared to her when Romero took her. I haven't been trying too hard to hide this woman's identity and I'm sure some of you have figured out who she is… But I will state it plainly in a later chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stop...rewind...repeat.

Notes: I really tried not to leave the last chapter hanging for too long. Hope you enjoy.

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part Seven

There was a crack, followed promptly by the severing ties of the collar as it broke. Sweat ran like a river from every pour. He was on the edge of total exhalation; all while feeling truly alive.

His skin burned all over. Dragon's fire was so much kinder than the pain that ruptured through his veins. He moaned but pursued himself harder. He pushed every aspect of himself both mentally and physically.

Eyes opened wide to stare blankly at the ceiling. Every limb had gone numb with pain. Every thought was clear from his mind. At that moment he longed for death as he fought off his own demise.

Then it all stopped. The pain and torture subsided with the whisper of a soft wind. His exposed flesh shivered. The weight that had held him down lifted and he was free.

Head in claw, he sat up. His strength returned to him in small doses. The fingers of his other hand ran gentle lines along the trail left by the collar he had worn for so long. Years have seen that collar partner to his neck. Now, the circle of metal rested in two equal halves on the floor.

He swung his legs over the edge and tested each one quickly before depositing his whole weight on them. To his surprise, his legs took his weight as if he had eaten a full meal and slept a full night before.

-Take heed. Your strength will only be yours for allowed amounts of time. Your blood is deluded. The Dranclan were half of the dragon where you are but a fourth.-

Part of him wanted to hiss at the sword, but a deeper part knew Kelino was not scolding him. Information was useful. Albel knew well enough to know that the lack of knowledge could result to his end.

He lifted the sword up without the angered haste he had shown previous times and slid it into the sheath at his side. Romero was arrogant and sure. So sure he didn't take anything but the sword from Albel. Albel's claw, armor and even the cloth that banded his hair remained as they were – only more worn and filthy from his extended stay under the castle.

-I would suggest you use what strength you have to hide.-

"I don't hide," Albel responded sharply.

-Ah, yes. But would it not be wise to ambush Romero? We already tried the upfront approach and it was proven non-effective.-

Albel grunted as he took a step forward. His legs kept their hold on his weight. His strength was still his for the time being.

He stopped halfway across the room when a light appeared in front of him. He held his breath only slightly. His claw flexed as he gripped Kelino with his flesh hand.

The light seemed to hover an inch or so off the floor. It moved slowly but steadily closer to him. His muscles twitched. The light made him feel calm. It radiated brightly but never once did his eyes protest the sight of it.

He wondered if it weren't a trick. Had Romero found a way to hide himself in something that felt so innocent? Despite the need in him to relax, he drew the blade half way out.

Kelino was thrust sharply back into place when the light dispersed. Romero was no where to be found. What was found was the ghost of his mother.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her long blonde hair flowed like a river down her back and drifted out like a veil. Her skin was smooth and blemish free. Her eyes showed the love he had longed to see again for so long.

She was perfect with the exception of one thing. She held a bleeding girl in her arms. The girl was close to death.

Albel's breath hitched in his throat. His mother kindly set Sophia on the ground at his feet. A single tear clung to his mother's cheek.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Fayt could feel Nel and Maria as they nudged him to move. He could also hear Cliff and Mirage as they urged him to respond. He could not, however, find the will to do either.

He was stunned. Shocked. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. All he knew was that after finding out that one friend that was believed dead was still alive, another was not.

And it was all his fault.

Ignoring everyone around him, he clutched his head and fell to his knees. Tears fell freely, followed by short sobs and incoherent babble. He was so lost to his surrounds that he was unaware that Cliff had lifted him until he was staring him in the eyes.

"Listen, Fayt! Either we keep going or that blood sucking freak is going ta turn this whole planet upside-down. If we have to leave you here then so be it. I, for one, aint gonna stand back and watch."

In an instant Fayt was transported back in time through memories. He remembered seeing Hyda under attack. He had just stood there and watched it on the screen with Sophia. At that time there had been nothing he could do.

But not this time. This time he had the opportunity to make a difference. Besides, he knew that was what Sophia would have wanted. He swallowed hard and nodded. When Cliff lowered him, his feet held fast to the earth under him.

"I'm fine…" he responded hesitantly. "Let's just get this over."

"That's the spirit!" Adray's voice carried loudly in the room. "And we're here to back you up."

Fayt turned in time to see Adray approach. Fast on his heels was the rest of the group who had sought out Corsell.

"How did it go with the Marques?" Nel asked with little apprehension in her voice.

"We can only delay the dark prince. The rest is up to Albel and Sophia," Elena announced.

There was a defining silence. All the air seemed to be sucked right out of the cave. Fayt could feel his eyes grow moist once more.

"What's wrong?" Clair asked taking position by her father's side.

Maria cleared her throat and with a deep settled sadness spoke.

"Sophia's dead."

Aqua pushed her way through to stand where she could be seen. "No, she isn't. She's asleep. If she were to die then there would be no way to repair the seal that holds Romero. No, the girl is not dead. I can feel her life's essence and it's growing stronger by the minute."

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Romero inspected the rock slab that had once housed the final heir. His lips pressed tight as he hummed deep in his throat. He flicked his wrist and at his command two of his followers stumbled to his side.

Such an army was well beneath him, but he had no choice. Until the seal was broken, his true followers would remain in their eternal slumber. The two that followed his commands were mere puppets from the living world. Dead soldiers doomed to obey him until he saw fit to allow them their peace.

"Find them. Find them now! I want them both alive."

Still half caught in the habits they held among the living, the soldiers bowed respectfully before setting out to do his bidding.

Romero leaned forward and rested both hands on the slab. He focused his mind; trying to hone in on the girl. She was his. She was under his control. The only difference between her and the soldiers was the fact she had not died. He had taken her alive, allowing her full access to the runology he needed from her.

After she had filled her purpose, then he would convert her completely. It was then she would be his – completely.

Every time his mind reached, it was blocked. A light, strong and pure, blocked him at every attempt. His nails dug into the stone as if it was dirt. He growled once under his breath before releasing a full enraged wail.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

She was cold. Very cold and her muscles ached. Her teeth were clamped with enough pressure to snap leather in half. She fought with her eyes to open, but they weighed too much. She felt as if she would remain in this state for the rest of her life.

Then a scream, blood curdling, echoed around her. Her heart beat twice its normal rate. She knew that voice. She loved that voice, yet she feared that voice.

Her master and her enemy was in pain. Romero was angry.

Without resistance her eyes snapped open. Her vision cleared quickly. Hovering over her was Albel. He wasn't looking at her, but keeping his attention straight ahead of himself. The ceiling over him was moving at a rapid and shaky pace.

That's when she realized she was being carried. Albel was carrying her and he was fully content on making it to wherever he was going. She was so taken by this revelation that it took a while for the pain to bite.

Her abdomen felt as if it were on fire. She recalled Fayt's blade jabbing her just seconds after she released the spell the Lady in White had told her of. She had not been herself before that and had trouble remembering anything that had happened before she was impaled.

Albel stopped and shifted her sharply. She let a mew escape. Her pain increased.

Red eyes focused on her and she was unable to find any response. She was almost sure he would just drop her there. Her muscles tensed, readying for the impact of the hard floor.

-You are awake. Good.- Kelino's voice was a welcome sound to her.

She opened her mouth but found no strength to speak. –I'm… Yes, I'm awake.-

-Save your energy, girl.- Albel replied. His voice lacked all emotion but a subtle sense of emergency.

-We will be tending to your wound, but for now just bare with us. We are searching.-

-Searching for what?- Sophia asked the blade.

Albel growled before resuming his trek. –We must find the spring…- Albel's thoughts trailed off. She almost swore she felt him faultier slightly.

-There is a spring here that was blessed by the chief. The water still holds powers that will not only help to heal your wound, but deflect the evil which searches for us.-

Even through the pain, Sophia quickly made the connection between the spring and old vampire legends. The spring was the equivalent of holy water. She began to wonder if there was not more truth in the old vampire tales than she had thought. If so, why were there stories related this closely on over ten other planets?

Albel rounded a corner and stumbled. He landed hard on his knees, holding his burden tightly to his chest. Sophia could feel his arms struggle to keep her from falling; but in the end Albel lost the battle. Sophia rolled out of his grasp and onto the floor. Pain shot through her like a hundred daggers. She stifled a scream, managing to release only a moan.

She struggled to her knees. Her breath was hard and raspy. When she located Albel he was face down on the floor. She fought the urge to pass out as she crawled to him. Nausea threatened her, but she continued to fend it off.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. He groaned tiredly.

-There!- Kelino rang in their minds. –It's the spring.-

Sophia tilted her head with effort to locate the spring. It was only a few feet behind her.

-Go, get in it and heal,- Kelino urged her. –When you are able, come back and help Albel. His strength was only temporary.-

Sophia began to shuffle back but stopped suddenly. In her veins, the poison of the dark prince roamed freely. Thanks to that, she could sense the approach of her adversaries. Frantically she grabbed both of Albel's shoulders.

-Come on Abel!- she screamed mentally. –You need to get in the water now. They aren't far away.-

-Foolish girl! If they are near then you should use what energy you have to get to the spring yourself.-

She ignored his angry tone and pulled weakly on him. –I'm not letting them get you. Either you help, or we are both as good as dead.- There was a determination in her voice that held fast to conviction.

He grunted as he put his best effort into moving toward the spring. He wondered when she had become so bossy. He had always remembered her as the submissive one. Yet again, a life or death situation could bring out the fighter in anyone. Perhaps the girl was too set and determined in this to give up and follow orders.

If he had the strength he would have smiled. The girl could be very stubborn and that was a trait he could easily live with.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) Awww! A semi-sweet note to end on! As for the whole story, I know exactly how I want it to end – but getting there is an adventure for me as well. Oh, and Blue only had the chance to proof read part of this, so please forgive any errors.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or its characters.

Notes: I am trying! I really hope to have Star Ocean: The Untold Story updated next. Nope, I haven't forgotten about that one either. I really shouldn't start so many stories…

Flashbacks in _italics_

Dreams will be in _–italics with dashes-_

Indirect speech (telepathy of sorts) –in dashes-

Burnt Flowers

Part Eight

Despite the protest issued by most of the group, Aqua led the way through the twisting tunnels. Her small legs pumped hard to cover as much ground as possible without running. Each time the path branched, she took only seconds to choose a destination.

Halfway down the fifth hall, she paused.

"Aqua? What's wrong?" Elena asked in a whisper.

The girl lifted her hand and pointed to the next junction. The hall ended and the path followed a sharp right and a sharp left turn. In the silence a series of shuffling noises could be clearly heard.

"On the right. The key and the gatekeeper are there; but they aren't alone. Two more are there and they are under _his_ control."

Fayt pushed his way to the front. "Then we help them. If Sophia's alive...we have to help her."

He didn't wait for a response. Drawing his sword, he sprinted ahead and around the corner. Awaiting him were the two Aqua had spoke of. Each man moved slowly away; keeping their backs to him. Glyphian uniforms, tattered and filthy, identified them as former soldiers. Neither turned to investigate his noisy entrance. Their attention was set on something Fayt could not see.

Fayt felt the air beside him shift and instinctively knew that Cliff had joined him at the front line. In a routine they had perfected not long ago, they positioned themselves for battle in unison. Set to pounce, they were stopped when one soldier issued a blood curdling scream.

The back of the uniform belonging to the screaming soldier jetted out. Something glistened in the low lighting before retreating. The soldier dropped like a rock.

Fayt faltered. His muscles tensed as he saw the last thing he had ever expected to see. Standing just a few paces from the fallen soldier was Sophia. She was breathing heavily. The front of her dress was covered in blood he knew was her own. Her eyes were vacant again, but there was a hint of recognition. She was hunched slightly, using all her physical energy to hold the weapon up.

Behind her was Albel, sprawled on the floor. He was fighting to move. Though all of this was a shock, the most surprising thing was the weapon Sophia held. In both hands she had a tight grip on the Crimson Scourge.

Fayt took a step forward. He was unsure if the other soldier was the only threat. As much as he was relieved to see Sophia alive, the blankness of her eyes frightened him. As he stared into them he sensed a difference. It was obvious, but still as equally frightening, that the girl in front of him was under some form of power unlike the one she had been earlier.

She exhaled and turned sharply. Fayt reacted by preparing to block her blow; but she had never aimed at him. Instead of clashing steal with Fayt, her thrust found the remaining soldier. It was as if the sword had moved her instead of her wielding the weapon.

After the soldier was down, Sophia dropped the sword. She trembled throughout her whole being as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh, Kelino. I'm so sorry," she whispered coarsely.

Fayt rushed to kneel in front of her. The katana blade marked a line between them.

"Sophia? Who are you talking to?"

She turned her eyes up to meet his. His reflection peered out at him from a hazy green plane. The girl before him appeared to be Sophia with the exception of her outfit and the dullness in her stare. The girl he remembered was always so full of life. The one he looked at gave him chills. He could read death in her eyes. Death, with a subtle hint of hope.

"Casten dum syl senyor. Sid du maka"

She blinked and her eyes began to focus more. She leaned slightly to one side before straightening up. Her head nodded toward the sword resting on the ground and back up to Fayt.

"Fayt?" she asked as if it were the first time she had noticed him there.

"I'm here. Sophia, are you okay?"

"I have to get to the spring... Kelino said to get to the spring..."

"Who's Kelino? You mentioned him before."

She didn't answer him as she attempted to stand. Her efforts propelled her half the way before she sank back down to the ground. She groaned. Fayt extended his hand, but she swatted it away. Her eyes glazed over again.

"Du maka!"

"Sophia..." Fayt struggled to fight off his confusion as Sophia spoke gibberish.

She scooted back on her hands and knees. When she had almost escaped his range, she made a quick grab for the sword that rested between them.

"He can't stay here. Not alone."

Fayt tilted forward. "Who? Who can't stay here alone?"

Her darkened eyes pinned him. "My master. He's alone. All he has is me."

Fayt heard the rustle behind him. He knew everyone was watching over his shoulders at the scene unfolding. Sophia inched back further until her toes found Albel's hip.

"Who's your master?" Nel asked sternly.

"Romero!" she wailed as if the name itself burned her throat. She hugged the sword to her chest, cutting her palms in the process. She shook, almost uncontrollably.

Fayt started to stand slowly, eyeing her cautiously. What ever Romero had done to her, the effects were both potent and unstable. Then he noticed she was not the one shaking. It was the sword. Somehow the sword was vibrating.

Adray had noticed it also. "She's holding the Crimson Scourge. It has caused her to go insane."

"No," Albel said with a strong voice. Everyone had been so focused on Sophia that no one had seen him stand. He loomed over Sophia as he looked down at the girl. She hadn't noticed him nor had she made any motions to indicate that anything had her full attention.

"The girl is not insane. She is fighting the curse."

-It can't be undone- Kelino responded. Only Albel and Sophia could hear him.

Sophia winced as emerald green set normalcy in her stare. "It can't be undone? Kelino...are you sure?" The haze in her eyes swarmed in a full circle before retaking her. Her mouth, once posed in a desperate protest, went slack.

Albel released a small, yet noticeable, growl. Bending, he lifted Sophia off the ground by both shoulders. "Come on, girl."

Like dead weight, Sophia didn't protest. Nor did she help. In a trance she allowed Albel to guide her further into the room. Fayt knew that nothing should be able to shock him, not after everything that had unfolded, but he was surprised none the less to see how gently Albel handled Sophia. He allowed her to walk at her own pace as they approached a small spring in the back of the room.

He had been so dazed by Albel's actions that it was Cliff who got his attention and not the rocks that rained from the cave's ceiling. Cliff landed a steady hand on Fayt's shoulders to keep him out of the way of any falling debris. Forming a wall between the group and the couple headed for the spring, rubble blocked the way. By the time things quieted, Fayt could no longer see Sophia or Albel.

"They belong to me. I can not allow any of you to interfere."

All eyes raced across the rubble to spy Romero perched against the new wall. Violet eyes full of malicious scanned the group without concern. He smiled, allowing both fangs to protrude forward in show.

Cliff inched forward; Adray not far behind him. Both were posed for battle.

Romero simply grinned at the approaching duo. His head shook slightly from one side to the other; fine white hairs brushing his cheeks like gentle fingers. "I think your energy would be better spent on saving your own lives and not on fighting me."

"No!" the tender, yet forceful, voice of Aqua yelled. "You offer only false hope and a broken dream. I am of the prophet's line and therefore a cousin to the Dranclan. Directly linked, though not of blood, I can easily see through you and to the truth."

Romero laughed. "To bring such a tender and delicate child into the den of a monster! Surely mankind has only evolved into a creature of limited intelligence." Romero pushed himself off the wall and glared at the small girl. "With your blood I shall draw that line of power from you. The powers the Chief bestowed upon your line will be mine. But not now, for I have more pressing issues to deal with."

Before another sound was uttered, Romero vanished.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

Sophia drifted in and out of consciousness. In one second she was aware of Albel guiding her. In another second, her mind was unfocused. She watched the spring creep closer as if the room were influenced by a strobe light. Her head was throbbing slightly and her torso burned.

Albel didn't stop to adjust his hold on her as he reached the spring. In her grasp, she held fast to the sword. It was her anchor to the world of the living as her mind wandered dangerously close to the world of the dead.

The cool water lapped her ankles and Albel pushed her on. Before she regained control, she was buried up to her neck in the clear healing waters. Her vision was blocked by the tattered shirt worn by her companion. She blinked furiously, trying to rid her eyes of the blankness that wanted to take them over.

"Albel… When this is over, I'm going to die."

The fingers on his flesh hand tightened around her arm. "No, you will not."

She swallowed as the burn in her torso subsided. A welcomed cooling had spread through her and she felt almost as rested as a full night's sleep would have provided. "I've been tainted. His poison is in my blood and there is no way to get rid of it. If I stay as I am, I will constantly have to fight the urge to consume b-b-blood." She sobbed and nearly chocked on her last word.

"Humph. And so far you have already proven stronger than the curse. So you live with it. Death is only a coward's option."

"I might hurt someone. I almost killed Fayt."

Albel released a dry chuckle. "No loss there," he whispered under his breath.

Sophia heard him but didn't respond. She wasn't sure if he was speaking his mind or attempting to be humorous. She tried her best to swallow her tears as she ventured a look into his face. His red eyes met hers with emotions she had never seen before. Worry clouded his face.

She recalled the way her chest had tightened when she thought he was dead. Now, it tightened again but in anticipation for the death she was sure she would surrender to. She had been altered and had lived with it. Those alterations were for the hopes of survival and life. Her new altercations were for nothing more than death and power.

She felt dirty and violated. She shivered despite the warmth she felt.

Albel swayed slightly as the healing waters worked to refresh his tired muscles. He cleared his throat. "First, we take care of this. After Romero is nothing more than a lost memory we will worry about the curse."

Sophia nodded, allowing her head to tilt forward until it rested on Albel's chest. Her chin was now soaking in the water around them.

"I'm ready. I will do what I need to in order to repair the damage I have done."

"You are too hard on yourself," Albel responded in a tone she had never heard before. She could clearly pick up on his attempts to both give her encouragement and the will to continue. "Romero is a monster of his own. You bare no responsibility to that."

Sophia nestled her face closer to him. "No, I did not make Romero, but thanks to the knowledge I have now under this curse I am aware that it was me that reopened the door. Because of my genes, Romero was allowed to escape. I might not have known it, but it was my fault."

"Yes it was, girl," the dark voice of the intruder spoke from the shadows. "You were the light that led me from the darkness. You are mine."

Sophia snapped her head up to face Romero. Instantly her heart both jumped and recoiled. She fought herself as part of her wanted nothing more than to embrace the demon. When Albel tightened his grip on her arm, she was rudely brought back to a place where she wanted nothing to do with Romero.

She wanted to be free of the curse.

"I belong to no one!" she shouted.

Romero strolled along the edge of the water at a safe distance. "Oh? The blood in your veins calls to me. You want me and you will not be able to fight it for long. Should you try, you will go mad."

Sophia bit her lip. The very edges of her mind confirmed his statement. The side of her that lived in that darkness relished it. It wanted to be free to do as it wanted. It wanted fresh blood, screams from innocent deaths and chaos.

Her eyes dulled over; but only for an instance. As the darkness fused through her, the healing waters countered.

Romero laughed. "You can not stay there forever. I shall have you and the last Dranclan will fall."

Sophia backed away from Albel; who was more focused on the movements made by the dark prince than of her. His grip dropped from her shoulders.

Feeling the absence of her, but not registering it, Albel turned to face the demon head on. He growled in contempt. "I will end you."

Violet eyes clashed with red as the two men locked in a stare down. Albel's gaze fixed up at the man standing by the water's edge. A battle for dominancy had overwhelmed them; leaving room for nothing else.

Both men were snapped from their trance when Romero yelled in agony. He staggered back, but not far. He wasn't allowed much room as he futilely attempted to retreat. He gasped as his vision left the swordsman and drifted to the protrusion that had intruded on his silent battle.

A blade punctured him between his blackened hearts. As the tip rested halfway through him, the hilt was occupied by the girl. She hissed at him, baring the fangs he had bestowed upon her. Her face twisted in agony.

--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------o--------

(A/N) At this point, I have no idea where this story is headed. The dark tone to it is in tact, making me also wonder as to what kind of ending a story such as this can have.


End file.
